Love & Consequences
by Lexvan
Summary: Sequel to my "Pool Party" story. Friendships will be tested while sdes will be taken. All because of a kiss. But the main question is how will it affect W.I.T.C.H.?
1. The Prom

_**Love & Consequences**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Based off the comics.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to my _"Pool Party"_ story.**

_**Last time, in "Pool Party"...**_

_"So I guess we just stay friends.", Angelo said with a small smile._

_"I'm sorry.", Cornelia said as some tears ran down her face._

_"Don't be.", Angelo said as he reached over and wiped her tears away. "It's in the past. Let's just move on and be friends. Okay?"_

_"Okay.", she said with a smile that Angelo returned._

_Cornelia then checked her watch and her eyes widened._

_"I have to get going!", Cornelia said as she got up from the table. "I have to get home to babysit my sister. "I'll see you later!"_

_"Later.", Angelo said as he got up from the table._

_But then Cornelia came back and gave Angelo a hug surprising him._

_"Thank you for understanding.", she said in his ear._

_"Anytime, Cornelia.", Angelo said returning the hug._

_As they pulled away from each other, they smiled at each other before Cornelia headed for home._

_'I understand, Cornelia.', Angelo thought to himself sadly. 'I don't like it, but I understand.', he thought before a smile grew on his face. 'I also know that some relationships don't last. So, I can wait. Cause if things go the way I think they will, you and Peter may not be together for long.'_

_With that thought in mind, Angelo headed home to kick back and relax in his pool while playing the CD he just bought in his water-proof discman. He wasn't wishing ill-will towards Cornelia and Peter's relationship, mind you. But he knew that if Peter didn't give Cornelia the attention a guy should give a girl and soon, then that relationship was done for._

_And who was he to just stand by and let a chance like that pass by?_

Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 1: _The Prom_**

_Cornelia's POV_

Why is this happening? Of the nights for him not to be here, it has to be this night! Who am I kidding? I hardly see him now! And he hasn't been here for any of my other dances either. But this is my Junior Prom, for crying out loud! I even felt like the ninth wheel in the limo with the girls and their guys.

I should of came with Angelo in his limo.

Some night this turned out to be.

_Angelo's POV_

Poor Cornelia.

How can Peter not be here with her for her Jumior Prom? That's messed up! I know he's trying to get intro the pros with all the tournaments he's entering, but this is Junior Prom! One of the only two Proms we'll have. And there Cornelia is sitting alone at a table. I've been patient long enough! I'm going for it!

_Normal POV_

As she sat at one of the tables set up for those at the Prom to take a break from dancing, Cornelia looked over at her friends as they were dancing to the music. Will was wearing a black thin strapped dress that stopped at her ankles, with matching short heeled shoes. The dress had a slit on the left side that went up to her thigh. Her hair was a bit longer and her bangs were curled. She also was wearing a gold necklace with gold earrings, and a gold bracelet on her right wrist and a red rose corsage on her left wrist. Matt was wearing a black tux with matching shoes and a red rose boutonni re.

Irma was wearing a forest green dress with a strap on the left shoulder that went down to her ankles as well, with matching short heel shoes. The dress had a slit on the right side that went up to her thigh. She was wearing a silver necklace with pearl earrings, that her mom let her borrow. Her hair had grown and went down a little past her shoulders. On her left wrist was a white lily corsage. Stephen was wearing a white tux with matching shoes and a white lily boutonni re.

Taranee was in a red dress, that went down to her ankles as well, with matching short heel shoes. Her hair, that she had grown out a little, was in small braids that went down just past her shoulders. Around her neck was a gold necklace, holding a small ruby, that her mother gave her, along with a pair of gold earrings. On her left wrist was a yellow rose corsage. Nigel was wearing a black tux with matching shoes and a yellow rose boutonni re.

And Hay Lin was in a white Chinese dress, that went down to her ankles, with slits on both sides, with white short heel shoes. On her dress was a silver flower patterens, with a silver Chinese dragon design that went around and upward on her dress. Her hair was let out as it flowed down to her knees, with some of it wrapped into a bun on top of her head. Around her neck was a silver necklace with silver earrings. On her right wrist was silver bracelet with a small dragon design on it, while on her left wrist was a white rose corsage. Eric was wearing a white tux with matching shoes and a white rose boutonni re.

Cornelia smiled at her friends as they were dancing with their boyfriends. For in the last year, Hay Lin and Taranee told their boyfriends about them being Guardians while Irma told Stephen more about it. And they took it pretty well. Cornelia and Taranee even told Peter who took it pretty well. After that, the girls told their parents about it all. They did the smart thing and had them all together in one group when they told them. In time they accepted it, even though they were a bit upset that they told their boyfriends before they told them. Which was understandable. But all in all everything turned out well for the girls. It was Prom and there weren't any dangers in the Known Worlds that they had to worry about.

Everything was going great for them.

Well... Almost all of them.

As she was dancing with Nigel, Taranee looked over to see Cornelia sitting alone at their table where they all had their purses sitting at. She felt sorry for Cornelia seeing as she came to the Prom alone. Sure Nigel and the guys danced with Cornelia at least once or twice, but it wasn't the same. Instead of Peter being here with Cornelia, he decided to go to another basketball tournament. She even remambers the argumant the couple had a week and a half ago.

_**Flashback...**_

_"What do you mean you can't take me to the Prom?", Cornelia questioned Peter as they were standing on the porch of the Cook home._

_"There's this major B-ball tournament the week of your Prom.", Peter explained. "And if I'm good enough, I may get a shot at the pros!"_

_"So I'm suppose to go to the Prom alone while you're playing in some tournament?", Cornelia snapped._

_"I'm sorry, Baby.", Peter said. "But this is important."_

_"Well, the Prom is important to me!", she said as her eyes began to water. "And I was hoping to spend it with who I thought loved me!"_

_Listening from inside the house was Taranee who was hoping that Peter would change his mind and take Cornelia to the Prom._

_"Please, Peter.", Taranee said to herself. "Don't screw this up!"_

_"I'm sorry, Baby.", Peter said. "But this is something I have to do."_

_"One night.", Cornelia said as she hung her head down. "That's all I ask of you, Peter. Just one night that we can spend together. That's all I ask of you. To spend one of the few important nights of my life with me. Is that to much to ask?"_

_"No offence, Cornelia, but what I have to do is more important than the Prom.", Peter said. "Besides. It's just a dance."_

_'Ooooooh!', Taranee thought to herself. 'Bad move, Bro! Bad move!'_

_"Just a dance?", Cornelia questioned as she lifted her head to look Peter in the face. "Just a dance? Alright fine! Go to your tournament! And I do hope you have fun winning! As for me, I'll go to the Prom alone! And you know something else? I'm going to have a good time without you!", she said as she walked off the porch and headed home._

_"Whatever.", Peter said as he headed inside the house._

_Once in the house, he was met with an upset Taranee who had her arms folded across her chest giving her brother a look that told him she wasn't to happy._

_"What?", Peter questioned._

_"Are you crazy?", Taranee questioned. "If you don't take Cornelia to the Prom, it'll be over between you two! You hardly visit to take her out now! But if you don't take her to the Prom, it's over for you two!"_

_"Relax, Sis.", Peter said. "After the tournament, I'll take her out on a expensive dinner and it'll e all good."_

_"Cornelia doesn't care about expensive dinners and stuff!", Taranee said as Peter walked past her. "She just wants a guy that'll be therer for her when she needs him. Just like she's been there for you!"_

_"It'll be fine, Taranee. Trust me.", Peter said as he headed up to his room for some rest._

_"I hope you're right, Peter.", she said sadly. "I truly hope you are."_

**_End Flashback_**

'You're a fool, Peter.', Taranee thought to herself as she continued to dance with Nigel.

"You okay, Taranee?", Nigel asked.

"Yeah.", Taranee said. "Just thinking about Cornelia."

"Same here.", Irma said as she and Stephen were dancing next to her and Nigel. "But what can we do?"

"Irma's right.", Will said as she and Matt danced next to them. "If we were to go and try and comfort her, she'd juat tell us to go back and have fun dancing."

"No matter how much we tried to talk to her.", Hay Lin said as she and Eric danced next to them.

"She is a stubborn one.", Matt said.

"Sometimes to much for her own good.", Stephen added. "It would be nice if she were to open up more."

"True. But then again, she's stronger than we give her credit for.", Nigel said.

"Besides. I don't think she's going to be alone for long.", Eric said. "Take a look."

Everyone looked to see Angelo walking towards Cornelia. Seeing this didn't make Taranee to happy, but then again, she also knew that no one deserved to be alone during the Prom. So, she did nothing as she danced with Nigel. As for Angelo, once he was close enough to the table Cornelia was sitting at he remembered what she was wearing when they all met up outside the dance hall. Cornelia was in a blue, thin strapped dress that went down to her ankles as well, with matching short heel shoes. It had a slit on the right side that went up to her thigh. Her hair was the same as always, as it flowed down to the small of her back. She wore a gold necklace with diamond earrings, and a gold and silver bracelet on her right wrist and a red rose corsage on her left wrist, that she had to buy since Peter didn't bring her there. Angelo of course was wearing a black tux with matching shoes and a red rose boutonni re.

Once at the table, Angelo sat next to Cornelia who had her right elbow sitting on the table with her head resting in her right hand looking bored. Seeing this, Angelo did the same thing while letting a a fake sigh. Cornelia looked at Angelo out of the corner of her eye as he let out another fake sigh before leaning over and nudging her with his shoulder smiling at her. She at first gave him a small smile before he nudged her again making her smile some more.

"There's that smile.", Angelo said with a smile of his own.

"Thanks.", Cornelia said as she sat back in her chair. "I needed that."

"I know what else you need too.", Angelo said as he stood up.

"And that is?", she questioned looking up at Angelo who suddenly offered his hand to her.

"Would you care to dance, Ms. Hale?", Angelo asked with a bow and a smile.

Cornelia was about to take his hand but she hesitated a little. Angelo saw this and knew why.

"Forget about Taranee and those that would look down on you.", Angelo said. "This is the Prom, Cornelia. You're suppose to have fun with your friends as well as the one you came with."

"But I came alone.", Cornelia said.

"That just leaves your friends.", Angelo said with a smile. "Come on. You danced with the girls' boyfriends while I danced with each of the girls. We owe each other a dance or two. Or three."

"Well when you put it like that, then let's dance, Mr Vanders.", Cornelia said as she took his hand with a smile.

"As you wish, Ms. Hale.", he said with a smile.

Watching them make their way onto the dance floor were their friends, who were happy for them. Even Taranee. But she still had her worries. Once on the dance floor, Angelo and Cornelia began to get down and dance to the music that was playing. As she was dancing, Cornelia began to feel a bit better now that she wasn't just sitting at alone feeling sorry for herself.

'This may not be so bad a night after alll.', she thought to herself as she was feeling better.

Through out the night, Cornelia and Angelo were having a great time together. Every few songs they took a break along with the others and got a bit of rest. But soon, after the Prom King and Queen were crowned, it was time for the final dance. Which was of course a slow dance followed by the couples walking out together showing off what they were wearing for the newspaper photographers to take pictures of them.

"Okay, guys and gals! It's time for that final dance!", the DJ said as he was about to play the music. "So find that special someone and get on the dance floor!", he said as he began to play the music.

The girls and guys got on the dance floor leaving Angelo and Cornelia feeling a bit awkward.

"You know what? The heck with it!", Cornelia said as she stood up and turned to Angelo. "Let's dance!"

"Really?", Angelo questioned.

"Yes, really!", Cornelia said smiling. "You've been there for me when I was down. So, the way I see it, you're a special someone. So let's go!"

"If you say so.", Angelo said with a smile as they headed onto the dance floor.

Once on the dance floor, Angelo wrapped his hands around Cornelia's waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They then began to danced to the music. As they were dancing, Cornelia took the opportunity to lose herself in the wonderful feeling of Angelo's arms, feeling her body become calm and content at his gentle touch. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, enjoying his feel and smell of his cologne. Soft hums of contentment escaped her everytime he gently rubbed her back. As the song played, she kept herself pressed to his chest. Angelo just held her knowing she needed to be held, no questions asked. But then again, Angelo didn't mind holding her close. After they had their talk in the mall, he and Cornelia were still close friends. And he respected the fact the she wanted to give Peter a chance. But things weren't going the way Cornelia had hoped. Angelo saw this and knew that sooner or later it would be over between them. He wouldn't mind of it was sooner as he danced with Cornelia. As he held her close, he could smell the perfume she was wearing as well as the scent of her hair from the shampoo she had used. Both scents went well together.

'Will I ever get a chance with her?', he thought to himself as they danced.

As they danced, Cornelia was thinking back to how Angelo was there for her when she was down and needed a friend there for her. He could of been going out with his friends or with some girl. But he was there for her. She knew that he wanted to be with her, yet he respected her enough not to try anything. She cared for Peter, but a girl can only take so much. Taranee kept telling Cornelia to give her brother some time to see that he was doing Cornelia wrong. But after their argument, a week and a half ago, slowly but surely Cornelia was fed up with it all. As the song was nearing it's end, Angelo and Cornelia looked into each others eyes and saw something that was going to change things as they smiled at each other. At the same time, Taranee felt Cornelia's strong emotions and feelings towards Angelo.

'NO!', Taranee thought to herself. 'She wouldn't! They wouldn't!'

As the song was ending, Angelo and Cornelia looked into each others eyes and knew that what they were going to do next may get them in some trouble with their friends, but at that moment they didn't care as they smiled at each other. Once the final song of the Prom ended, they shared a kiss which shocked their friends big time.

"Ummm... Wow!", Eric said in a soft tone as he stared at Angelo and Cornelia kissing.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said in the same tone. "Wow!"

"Well that's one way to end the Prom.", Stephen said.

"You can say that again.", Nigel agreed.

"I so did not see this coming.", Will said.

"I... I got nothing.", Irma said not believing her eyes.

As their kiss ended, Cornelia and Angelo looked into each others eyes smiling.

"I guess this changes things between us, huh?", Angelo questioned as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I guess so.", Cornelia said as she smiled at him with a slight blush.

But then they remembered that the others were there and turned their heads and saw the shocked expresions on some of their faces. But out of all of them, Taranee had a look of anger as she glared at Cornelia and Angelo.

"Oh boy.", they both said knowing that it was going to get ugly.

_Real ugly._

**A/N: Well folks, looks like the funk us going to hit the fan big time! Taranee's angry! And she's about to pop! Friendships will be tested after this. Sides will be taken. And let's not forget about an future angry ex-boyfriend! I see a fight coming! But the main question is how will it affect W.I.T.C.H.?**

**Please review.**


	2. Fight Between Friends & Sides Drawn

**Chapter 2: _Fight Between Friends & Sides Drawn_**

There Cornelia and Angelo were being glared at by Taranee who was angry at them after seeing them kiss seeing as Cornelia was still with Peter who hasn't been there for Cornelia lately. She slowly made her way to them and both already felt how guilt was nagging them. Taranee went to stand in front of them and kept glaring.

"She's going to slap one of them.", Irma whispered to Stephen.

"I think it'll be Angelo.", Stephen said.

A short silence followed in which everyone stared at the three teens when Taranee suddenly slapped Angelo in the face!

"Knew it.", Stephen said.

"Taranee!", Cornelia said shocked.

"Don't you Taranee me!", Taranee said angered. "How could you? You are dating Peter, my big brother! And you just go and cheat on him?"

"To my defense, Peter hasn't been there for her lately, has he?", Angelo interjected, though he was quickly silenced when Taranee leveled a glare at him.

"If I were you I stayed silent.", Taranee hissed at him. "You're the one who created this mess! I can't believe you went and kissed Cornelia while you knew she has a boyfriend!"

"Girl, now you're going too far.", Cornelia said with a glare of her own. "And for your information, we kissed each other. And I enjoyed it. And you want to know why? Because he's actually here. He's been there for me during some bad times! Because he is caring and will listen to me. And at least he doesn't abandon me like someone I know."

Taranee turned her gaze to Cornelia while Angelo took a step back. This fight was going to escalate if someone didn't step in. And if looks could kill, then Taranee would of taken him out by now.

"You can't blame Peter for not showing up! He has a future to think of!", Taranee nearly yelled.

"He's been doing that for months now! Do you realize how lonely I felt?", Cornelia countered. "Why couldn't he spend one night with me? Just this one? You know how important it was for me. No! For all of us! It stinks going to a dnace alone! And this is Prom! I'm glad Angelo was here."

"Yeah, how glad we are that Angelo is here. Our little angel.", Taranee said sarcastically. "You have no idea how much pain you will inflict on Peter!"

"I doubt it will be the same amount I felt thanks to him!"

"He loves you more than you know!"

"I find that hard to believe lately!"

"You know nothing of Peter!", Taranee yelled as she clenched her fists.

"And apparently he knows nothing of me!", Cornelia said, her fist also clenched.

"So you go snog another guy when your boyfriend is busy!", Taranee countered.

"Soon to be ex-boyfriend!", Cornelia added.

A silence followed between both girls as Taranee was looking shocked at Cornelia. The others also didn't know what to say, but Taranee quickly found her words once again.

"Oh, you did not just say that!", she said angered.

It was obvious that the two would fling at each other when both Irma and Will jumped in between them, spreading their arms so neither of the two raging girls could properly see each other.

"Okay, that's enough you two.", Will said.

"Yeah, it's like your fighting for the last dress. Calm down okay?", Irma added, though no one appreciated the joke.

"How can you accept all of this?", Taranee suddenly asked Will, making her look surprised. "She just cheated on my brother with your best friend."

Will looked uncomfortable at Taranee and rubbed her arms while looking guiltily at her.

"Well... I already had a feeling when both Corny and Angelo called me after the pool party...", she admitted.

"What?", Taranee yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Will looked serious at Taranee.

"To stop you from freaking out, like you're doing now!", she replied. "T, you're overreacting. Even you should admit that Peter hasn't been a good boyfriend to Cornelia for a good while now.", she said.

"That's not the point!", Taranee said hotheaded.

"Yeah, Will.", Irma suddenly interjected. "The point is that Corny went behind Peter's back. That's just low. Like, Grumper low."

Will turned surprised around, looking surprised at Irma. Cornelia was also quite surprised about Irma's reaction and the four of them stayed silent.

"You're supporting me?", Taranee asked surprised.

"Yeah.", Irma said seriously. "I mean, that's how I would react if I found out that the girlfriend of my brother cheated on him."

"Oh really?", Eric questioned getting everyones attention. "This coming from the girl who was flirting with three guys tonight."

"What the heck are you talking about?", Stephen asked.

"Besides you and Angelo, who did Irma dance with tonight?", Eric asked.

"Let's see.", Stephen said. "There was Joel Wright, Andrew Hornby, and Martin Tubbs."

"An ex-boyfriend, a guy she had the hots for, and a guy who used to have the hots for her.", Nigel said remembering what Taranee told him about her friends.

"Yeah.", Eric said. "I overheard her flirting with them when she was dancing with them."

"Is this true, Irma?", Stephen asked Irma.

"Well, I may of done a little flirting with them.", Irma said hoping Stephen wouldn't get mad.

"A little?", Eric questioned. "HA! That's rich!"

"Shut it, you!", Irma snapped. "May I suggest that you have your boyfriend to mind his business, Hay-Hay.", she said glaring at Eric.

"Why? He's telling the truth.", Hay Lin said surprising the others. "I overheard you flirting with them, too!"

"Whoa!", Nigel said. "Now that's messed up!"

"That is messed up.", Matt said shaking his head.

"Well, at least she didn't go and cheat on Stephen!", Taranee said.

"It's just as bad!", Stephen said. "So why'd you do it, Irma?"

"I..."

"Save it!", Stephen said cutting Irma off. "I don't feel like hearing one of your lame excuses! I'm out of here!", he said as he walked off.

"Stephen, wait!", Irma called out as she walked after him.

But then she stopped and glared at Cornelia and Angelo.

"This is all your fault, you blonde bimbo!", Irma snapped. "Yours too you girl stealing weasel!", she said to Angelo before she ran after Stephen.

"How was that their fault?", Will questioned.

"It wasn't.", Matt said. "But it doesn't excuse the fact that Angelo kissed Cornelia. "What you two did was just wrong!"

"It most certainly was!", Taranee said as she glared at Cornelia. "I thought you cared about Peter! But I was wrong! I can't believe I thought you were good for him!"

"I did care about Peter!", Cornelia said. "And I thought he cared about me! But for the past year, we've been growing apart. And it's not just from the training he's been doing and the basketball tournaments he's been entering. He's hardly been calling me or talking to me through our web cam connection. And when I needed him for comfort, he's barely been there.", she explained as her eyes began to water.

"But Angelo was.", Will figured as she looked over towards Angelo. "Wasn't he?"

"Yeah.", Cornelia said with a small smile as she looked at Angelo with a small smile that he returned. "He listened to my problems. When you guys were out on dates with your boyfriends, I could talk to him about the things that were bugging me. Not only that, I actually had fun doing things that I normally won't do. I mean he got me to learn to float on water and hold my breath underwater.", she said with a smile.

"Wow! Really?", Hay Lin questioned getting a nod from Cornelia.

"Look. I get it, Taranee.", Angelo said getting her attention. "Peter is your brother and you're looking out for him. And I'm sorry things turned out the way they did."

"Then why did you do it?", Matt questioned. "You know that Cornelia and Peter are a couple and yet you pull this! Some friend you are!"

"Matt stop!", Will said. "What's happened has happened. We can't change the past. Or let this break up our friendship."

"Of course you'd say that, seeing as Angelo is your best friend!", Matt said.

"So your siding with him?", Taranee questioned.

"In a way, yeah.", Will said surprising Taranee.

"Why am I not surprised?", Matt questioned sarcasticlly. "Will, you just saw him kiss Cornelia! I mean who's to say that he didn't try get with you when he moved here?"

"Cause I know he wouldn't.", Will said calmly. "Remember when you left to tour with Karmilla? There were times I wish you were with me so we could talk. But you weren't. But you did call and talk to me when you could."

"So what are you saying?", Matt questioned.

"I'm saying that I know how Cornelia feels.", Will explained taking a glance over at Cornelia making her smile a little which she returned. "During you tour, talking to you on the phone was great and all, but it wasn't the same as being with you. And I didn't want to be to much of a bother to the girls with my problems. So..."

"So, she called and talked to me about it.", Angelo said.

"What?", Matt questioned.

"Yeah, man.", Angelo said. "I had just moved here and Will came and talked to me about how much she missed you, Matt. And I never even once thought about trying to get with Will."

"So what made Cornelia so special?", Matt asked.

"That's what I'd like to know!", Taranee said.

"At first, I just saw Cornelia as a friend that needed someone to talk to.", Angelo explained. "But after some time I started developing feelings for her.", he said as he looked over at Cornelia. "And believe me when I say that I kept those feelings back for a long, long time."

"And then tonight was it for you.", Nigel figured.

"I guess so.", Angelo said. "I wish things turned out differently, but they didn't. I'm sorry."

"We'll see how sorry you are when Peter finds out!", Taranee said as she stormed off.

"Sorry, man.", Nigel said. "I'll try and talk to Taranee.", he said before walking off.

"Thanks, man.", Angelo said.

"You two going to be okay?", Will asked.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said before they shared a hug. "Thanks for having our backs."

"Like I said, I've been in your shoes.", Will said. "Only difference was, Matt made the time to call when he could."

Will then looked at Angelo.

"And you!", she said as she playfully punched his arm.

"I know. I know.", Angelo said. "There's going to be some major consequences to all of this.", he said before taking Cornelia's hand. "But I think I can handle it."

"I hope you can.", Matt said. "Cause Peter is going to be pissed when Taranee tells him about all of this."

"Which means that he'll be coming after you.", Eric said.

"Kind of figured that.", Angelo said.

"Well, good luck.", Eric said as he and Angelo pounded fist.

"Thanks.", Angelo said. "I may need it."

Suddenly, Hay Lin ran up to Cornelia and Angelo and hugged them both.

"We'll be okay, Hay Lin.", Cornelia said as she and Angelo returned the hug. "Don't worry."

"I can't help it.", Hay Lin said as they pulled away from each other. "I just want things to turn out well."

"Everything will be alright, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It'll be rough for a while, but in the end, it'll work out.", he said with a smile, making her smile as well.

Hay Lin then walked off with Eric while Will walked off with Matt leaving Angelo and Cornelia.

"So, you ready to have our picture taken for the paper?", Angelo said with a smile as he offered his arm.

"Naturally.", Cornelia said with a smile as she took his arm.

As they walked towards the entrance to the dance hall, where the reporters were taking pictures of the other couples that were exiting the dance hall, Cornelia did have one thought on her mind.

'How will this affect us as Guardians?', she thought to herself. 'Let's hope we can get past this before something big happens.'

Once at the entrance of the dance hall, Cornelia and Angelo smiled for the camreas and waved as their picture was taken. Once that was done, Angelo walked Cornelia to the limo she rode with the others in. But then Taranee popped her head out of the sunroof of the limo and tossed a pink gym bag at their feet.

"If you think that you're riding with us then you're crazy!", Taranee snapped. "You can ride with your new boyfriend in his limo!", she snapped before she lowered herself back into the limo.

"Fine!", Cornelia said as she picked up her gym bag and grabbed onto Angelo's arm. "I will!", she yelled as the limo drove off.

"What's in the bag?", Angelo asked as they went over to the limo he came in.

"Clothes for me to change into for the after Prom pool party Andrew Hornby is having at his place.", Cornelia said. "But right now, I don't feel like going."

"Then let's not go.", Angelo said as he opened the door to the limo for Cornelia to get into. "Once the limo driver drops us off at my place, we can change clothes and then we can go out on the town."

"Really?", Cornelia questioned.

"Sure.", Angelo said. "There are plenty of places we can go to tonight."

Cornelia then kissed Angelo on his cheek.

"Thanks.", Cornelia said as she got in the limo.

Once Angelo got in the limo, he had the driver take then back to his place. Once there, they went inside and changed their clothes and were ready to go have some fun. Cornelia was dressed in a light blue sundress with white sandels while Angelo was dressed in a pair of jean shorts that went below his knees with a red shirt and white sneakers. Once dressed, they got in Angelo's navy blue Chevrolet Avalanche and he drove off towards the boardwalk.

"So, why are we heading to the boardwalk?", Cornelia questioned.

"Because all the places there are going to be open until two in the morning.", Angelo explained. "I read in the paper that they decided to do this for all of the kids that want to have a place to hang out after Prom."

"This should be fun.", Cornelia said with a smile. "It'll be our first date."

"Then let the fun begin.", Angelo said as he drove towards the boardwalk.

**A/N: Well, it looks like sides have been choosen. Some are on one side while others are on another and there are some that are neutral. And it sems that Irma has her own set of problems. Shame on her for flirting with other guys at the Prom. She better make things right with Stephen before he breaks up with her. And there's still Peter! What's he going to do when he finds out about Cornelia and Angelo? You all know it won't be good!**

**Please review.**

_**I'd also like to thank TTigez for her help with some of this chapter.**_

_**Thank you, TTigerz!**_


	3. Pool Party Arguments

**Chapter 3: _Pool Party Arguments_**

As for the others, after the they got dropped off at the bus station parking lot, where they all met up at for the limo earlier in the evening, they headed for the restrooms and got changed into the extra thing of clothes they brought for the pool party Andrew Honrby was having. Once changed, they headed for the party in the rides they had. Will rode with Matt, Hay Lin rode with Eric, Taranee and Irma rode with Nigel seeing as Stephen wasn't in the mode to talk with Irma at ther moment, and Stephen of course rode alone. Once at Honby's place, everyone followed the path laid out for the guest that led to the backyard. Once in the backyard, they saw that it was huge with a nice size pool that had teens either in it or walking around it, dressed to party, while there was music playing from the table where there was food, soda, tea, and water set up.

"Nice pool!", Nigel said.

"Angelo's is bigger.", Eric whispered to Hay Lin who nodded.

"Don't mention his name!", Taranee snapped. "Don't mention him or that blonde... jezebel!"

"Jezebel?", Will questioned with a rasied eyebrow.

"Okay. Even I find that in bad taste, Taranee.", Matt said.

"I can understand that you'e mad, Taranee, but even I saw what happened with Cornelia and Angelo coming.", Nigel said surprising her.

"Why didn't you say anything?", she questioned.

"I thought you noticed.", he replied.

"We all thought you noticed.", Hay Lin said.

"Well... I did.", Taranee said. "But I didn't think that Cornelia would of done what she did!"

"It's Cornelia, Taranee!", Irma said. "What do you expect?"

"If I were you, Irma, I'd be looking for Stephen and finding a way to make things right with him.", Eric replied earning a glare from her.

"I think I see him.", Will said. "And is he talking to... Martin and Cynthia?"

"Aw, crap!", Irma said as she headed over torwards them.

"Me thinks she's in trouble.", Will said.

"Me thinks you are right.", Hay Lin agreed.

"Well, at least she didn't kiss another guy.", Taranee said.

"Okay, Taranee. We get it!", Will said. "They did wrong. But what's done is done."

"All we can do now is see how it plays out.", Eric said as they all sat in a thing of chairs.

"Besides. Not to bring up the past, but weren't you in a situation close to this before.", Hay Lin questioned.

"What are you talking about?", Taranee questioned.

"I think they mean when you broke up with me for that Luke guy but found out that he only liked you as a friend.", Matt replied.

"Oh. That.", Taranee said. "But at least I broke up with Nigel first."

"This is true.", Nigel said. "Didn't like it, but it's true."

"Plus, before I did that, I talk to Peter about it and he tried to talk me out of it.", Taranee replied.

"And I did the same with Cornelia.", Will said.

"You did?", Taranee questioned.

"Yeah.", Will said. "And believe me, she was close to breaking up with Peter months ago. But I was able to talk her into giving him a chance to show her that he cared. But I guess tonight was the last straw for her."

"Well, she could of at least broken up with Peter first!", Taranee said.

"Would it of changed the way you're feeling now?", Nigel asked.

"Honestly, no.", she replied. "I'd be upset, but not as upset as I am now."

"On that we all agree.", Matt said. "But in the end, it's something that Cornelia, Peter, and Angelo will have to settle. So I think it's best that we stay out of it."

"Okay, fine.", Taranee said. "But I'm still telling Peter.",

"Fair enough.", Will said. "But for now, let's party!", she said smiling which made Taranee smile a bit as well.

"And let's stay out of that as well.", Nigel said pointing over to Irma and Stephen who looked like they were arguing with each other.

"Agreed.", they all said.

A few minutes earlier...

"If I were you, Irma, I'd be looking for Stephen and finding a way to make things right with him.", Eric replied earning a glare from her.

"I think I see him.", Will said. "And is he talking to... Martin and Cynthia?"

"Aw, crap!", Irma said as she headed over torwards them.

"Me thinks she's in trouble.", Will said.

"Me thinks you are right.", Hay Lin agreed.

As for Stephen, he was in fact talking to Martin and Cynthia.

"So, she really was flirting with you?", Stephen asked Martin.

"Yeah, she was.", Martin said with a sigh. "I told her it wasn't cool seeing as you two are together and I'm with Cynthia."

"Dang straight!", Cynthia said. "The nerve of her!"

"I hear you.", Stephen said. "You, Andrew, and Joel! I can't believe she did this!"

"So what are you going to do?", Martin asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea.", Stephen said. "I mean if it was me who flirted with three girls, she'd hit the roof and then break up with me."

"Well I wish you luck, cause hear she comes now.", Cynthia said as she saw Irma coming towards them.

"Great.", Stephen said as he rolled his eyes.

"And with that we're off to enjoy the party.", Martin said as he and Cynthia headed off in another direction. "Good luck, man."

"Thanks.", Stephen said as he turned to face Irma. "And what do you want?"

"Stephen, I'm sorry!", Irma said.

"Sorry for what?", Stephen asked. "Sorry for flirting with three guys or sorry that you got caught? I can't believe that you did this! And at Prom no less! And then you go and get on Angelo and Cornelia for doing what they did? Now that was bold of you!", he said getting the attention of some of the people there.

"Again, I'm sorry.", Irma said hoping not to lose Stephen. "It was wrong of me to do what I did."

"Dang right it was!", Stephen said.

"Can you please calm down.", Irma said.

"Calem down? Calm down?", Stephen question. "Tell me something, Irma. If I had did what you did, you'd be just as mad as I am now! Wouldn't you?"

Irma was about to say something but didn't. For she knew that she would be feeling the same way Stephen was feeling right now. All she could do was hang her head down low.

"Yeah! That's what I thought!", Stephen said.

"Can we go somewhere and talk.", Irma pleaded. "Please?"

"Right now, Irma, I want to talk or be around you right now.", Stephen said. "So I'm going to go talk to some of my friends that are here. Later.", he said before walking off leaving Irma standing near the pool alone.

"Great. Just great.", Irma said with a huff.

"Lair!", came a voice that Irma didn't need to hear right at the moment.

Irma turned to be face to face with the Grumper Sisters who were both not to happy. Standing next to Bess was her boyfriend Kurt and standing next to Courtney was her boyfriend Clubber.

"And what do you two want?", Irma asked.

"We overheared what you said about Hale kissing Vanders!", Bess said. "What was it again, Sis?"

"I believe she said that it was low, Sis.", Courtney replied. "Grumper low."

"Was I lying?", Irma questioned not caring what the Grumper Sisters thought.

"Let me tell you something, Lair!", Bess said. "Me and my sister may be gossips. But we would never cheat on our boyfriends!"

"Never!", both Grumpers said.

"And this effects me how?", Irma said not giving a care about how the Grumper Sister were feeling.

"Hmmmmm.", Courtney said as she and her sister were rubbing their chins. "How about THIS?"

Suddenly, Bess and Courtney pushed Irma into the pool shocking everybody. Once Irma popped her head out of the water, she was greeted with the laughter of the teens that saw the whole thing go down. She then looked up and glared at the Grumpers who had smirks on their faces along with their boyfriends.

"That'll teach you to bad mouth people!", Courtney said.

"Have a nice night.", Bess said as she and Courtney walk off with their boyfriends.

"Why I'm gonna...", Irma said as she got out of the pool.

'Do nothing!', Will said through their telepathic link.

'Yeah, Irma!', Hay Lin said. 'You kind of got what you deserved for that "Grumper low" crack you said earlier.'

'They do have a point there, Irma.', Taranee said. 'So just come over here with us and cool off.'

'Fine.', Irma said not wanting to fight with her friends.

As for Stephen, he was sitting alone thinking about what Irma did and whether or not he should stay with her or not.

_Stephen's POV_

Some night this turned out to be. First, Angelo and Cornelia kiss at Prom, which a lot of us saw coming, and got Taranee steamed. Then I find out that Irma was flirting with three guys. One of being a guy she used to be with! Who does that? At the Prom no less! Jeez! Where's the love? It's things like this that makes a guy wonder if they're with the right girl or not. So, the question is, do I stay with Irma or break up with her. If I stay with her things may be okay or she may continue to flirt with other guys or even cheat on me. But if I break up with her, the others may end up hating me. But then again, it's none of their business what I do. Either way you put it, I have a choice to make.

_Normal POV_

As Stephen sat alone at the party, he was being watched from a distance by Irma who was feeling low.

"I screwed up big, didn't I?", she asked as she sat with her friends.

"Yep.", Will said.

"I have a great guy and what do I do?", Irma questioned. "I go and flirt with three guys at the Prom."

"You sure did.", Matt agreed.

"And now there's a chance that Stephen may break up with me!", Irma said.

"Sure is.", Hay Lin agreed.

"You know, you guys could be a bit more supportive.", Irma said.

"We could, but no matter what we say, it won't be okay until you and Stephen settle things.", Eric replied.

"And to do that, you guys have to talk.", Nigel said.

"I know, I know.", Irma moaned. "But he doesn't want to be around me right now."

"Then you give him is space and wait for him to come to you.", Taranee said. "Until then, you just have to hope for the best."

"I guess you're right.", Irma said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, Irma.", Hay Lin said as she patted her best friend on the back. "It'll be okay.", she said with a smile getting a small smile out of Irma.

"On a side note, and I know you don't want to hear their names right now Taranee, I wonder where and what Angelo and Cornelia are doing right now.", Will said.

"Who know and who cares!", Taranee said with a huff as she drank the can of tea Nigel had gotten her a few minutes ago.

"I do.", Will said. "You may be angry at them now, Taranee, but they're still our friends."

"Correction. They're your friends!", she said. "They did my brother wrong! Friends don't do that!"

"Right on, Sister!", Irma said before she and Taranee high-fived each other.

"Oh brother.", Will said while rolling her eyes.

"Let it go, Will.", Matt said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "One way or another, things will work out in the end."

"I hope so.", Will said. "Cause I don't want to be torn between my friends."

"Me neither.", Hay Lin agreed as Eric held her close making her smile. "But you know, I do wonder what those two are doing right now."

"Who knows.", Eric said when a good song began to play on the stereo. "But right now, I want to dance!", he said as he got up. "Let's go!"

"Okay!", Hay Lin said as she got up and found a spot to dance with Eric.

"Shall we?", Matt said as he got up.

"Sure.", Will said with a smile as she got up and went to dance with Matt.

"Let's dance, too.", Nigel said to Taranee. "It'll help ease your mind a bit."

"It couldn't hurt.", Taranee said with a smile as they got up and went to dance leaving Irma sitting alone.

"And then there was one.", Irma said sadly as she looked over at Stephen who was sitting with some of his other friends. "The one who may of lost a great guy.", she said as a lone tear ran down her face.

**A/N: Well things aren't looking to good for Irma. First, she had to ride with Nigel and Taranee to the pool party seeing as Stephen didn't want to talk with her at the moment. Then she and Stephen have their argument in which Stephen walks away from her wanting nothing to do with her at the moment and who could blame him. Then she gets into an argument with the Grumper Sisters that ends with her getting pushed into the pool. This jut isn't her night. And Taranee is still a bit steamed about what happened with Cornelia and Angelo. And if she's ticked, you know Peter is going to blow his top! This story keeps getting better and better!**

**Please review.**


	4. First Date

**Chapter 4: _First Date_**

As for Cornelia and Angelo, they were at the beach looking out at the ocean from the back of Angelo's navy blue Chevrolet Avalanche. Granted it was night but the moonlight shined off the water giving a nice faint light.

"The ocean looks so calm and peaceful tonight.", Cornelia said as she was sitting next to Angelo. "And the moonlight makes it looks so beautiful."

"It does.", Angelo said as he looked at Cornelia's smiling face. "Doesn't it?"

He then noticed a small thing of powdered sugar on the corner of her mouth. He then took his finger and wiped it off. Cornelia looked at Angelo to see him with the powered sugar on his finger.

"You had some powered sugar from the funnel cake we had from the boardwalk.", he said as he licked it off of his finger.

"I haven't had funnel cake in a long time.", Cornelia said with a smile. "And then there were the corn dogs and shakes we had before that."

"Well, I figured that if we were going to have our first date at the boardwalk, we might as well eat at the best places there.", Angelo said.

"Well, I'm having a great time.", Cornelia said. "And now I know what I want to do next."

"What's that?", Angelo asked.

"Take a dip in the ocean.", Cornelia said as she got up from the back of Angelo's truck.

"In your dress?", Angelo questioned.

"Of course not.", Cornelia said as she took off her white sandels. "I'm taking my dress off."

"So, you're going into the water in you bra and underwear?", Angelo questioned with a rasied eyebrow.

"I'm not wearing a bra and underwear.", Cornelia said with a sly smile making Angelo eyes go wide.

'She going to go skinny dipping!', he thought to himself as Cornelia began to take her light blue sundress off. 'Oh crap!', he thought as he closed his eyes.

Once she had her dress off, Cornelia looked to see Angelo with his eyes closed. She couldn't help but giggle as she tossed her dress at him, letting it land in his head.

"Angelo. Oh Angelo", she said in a sing-song voice. "Why are your eyes closed?"

"Why do you think?", Angelo asked.

"So you don't want to look at my bikini?", Cornelia questioned in a hurtful tone pretending her feelings were hurt.

"Wait. What?", questioned Angelo as he opened his eyes to see Cornelia in the same purple bikini she wore at his first pool party.

"Gotcha!", Cornelia said with a beaming smile.

"Oh you are so gonna get it!", he said with a grin as he took off his sneakers, socks, and shirt.

"Ahh!", Cornelia playfully screamed as she ran towards the water with Angelo right behind her.

Once at the water, Angelo wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up while going into the water. Cornelia screamed in delight as she kicked some water with her legs as Angelo went further into the water. Once far enough Angelo let Cornelia go letting her fall into the water. Seconds later she popped out of the water behind Angelo and playfully wrap her arms around his neck.

"Gotcha again!", Cornelia said laughing.

"Wanna bet?", Angelo said as he began swimming in the water with Cornelia still holding on to him.

"Ahhh!", she squealed happily as Angelo swam around in the water.

Both were enjoying there time in the water letting any and all troubles leave them for the moment. A while later, they were back in the back of Angelo's truck, where he laid out a blanket for them to lay on and another one to cover them with seeing as Cornelia was just in her bikini and Angelo was just in his boxer briefs seeing as he had his shorts hanging off the side of the truck drying.

"That was fun!", Cornelia said as she was laying on her back. "For a while, I forgot about any and all problems I had."

"Same here.", Angelo said as he was laying on his side facing Cornelia. "So, how are your parents?"

"They're... still seperated.", Cornelia said sadly. "Dad came to take Lillian to the movies earlier this evening. She was glad to see him but I know that she wishes he and mom would make up and get back together. We both do."

"I hear you.", Angelo said. "But sometimes things like this take time. All you can do is pray and hope things work out for the best."

"I know.", Cornelia said. "Thanks for being there for me when I needed someone to talk to."

"No problem.", Angelo said. "You were a friend that needed someone to listen to your problems. I'm just glad I was there for you."

"Me too.", Cornelia said with a small smile before they shared a kiss.

"Not to ruin the mood, but what do you plan on doing about Peter?", Angelo asked.

"The honest thing and tell him the truth.", Cornelia said. "He'll be mad but it has to be done."

"So I should be ready for him to come after me.", Angelo said.

"Pretty much.", she said with a small smile.

"Figures.", Angelo said while rolling his eyes. "But until then..."

Angelo leaned down and kissed Cornelia. She of course returned the kiss that soon turned into making out as Angelo laid on his back with Cornelia on top of him. After a few minutes the need for air came as they parted lips smiling at each other.

"So, do you want to go home now?", Angelo asked still smiling.

"No. Not tonight.", Cornelia said. "Can we just stay here tonight? Just you and me?"

"Sure.", Angelo said as he looked intio her pleading eyes as he pulled the blanket over them both more.

As they laid there, Cornelia rested her head on Angelo's shoulder as he had a protective arm around her making her feel safe. Before they both knew it, they feel asleep to the sound of the ocean, with smiles on their faces. They knew that there were going to be some tough times ahead, but this moment of peace was theirs. Hours later, the young couple woke up as the Sun's rays shined on them. They slowly opened their eyes to see each other and smiled.

"Good morning.", Angelo said.

"Morning.", Cornelia said smiling.

"So, you up for some breakfast?", Angelo said as he sat up.

"I could go for some waffles.", Cornelia said as she sat up as well.

"Then I know just the place.", Angelo said as he got up from the back of the truck and checked to see if his shorts were dry. "Good. They're dry.", he said as he put his shorts on followed by his shirt and sneakers. "You ready to go?", he asked as he was tying his sneakers.

"Give me a sec.", Cornelia said as she grabbed her sundress and slipped it on.

Angelo watched as the dress slid down and over her bikini smoothly, covering it.

"Okay. I'm ready.", Cornelia said as she slipped her sandels on.

"Then let's motor.", Angelo said as they got in his truck and drove off.

Soon they were at a diner and had ordered some waffles with eggs and bacon along with some milk and juice. Once they got their order, they said their grace and began to eat their food.

"So, you and Lillian still coming to our cookout at the beach Sunday?", Angelo asked before eating some bacon.

"Yes, we are.", Cornelia said after drinking some juice. "And I managed to talk my folks into coming as well.", she said with a smile.

"That's good to hear.", Angelo said. "I know you and Lillian will be happy to see your parents together. Even if it's for a while.", he said being happy for Cornelia.

"I just hope nothing bad happens.", she said wth worry.

"If you mean Peter and Taranee, I have an idea that may stop them from doing anything.", Angelo said. "At least for the cookout."

"I'll take what I can get.", Cornelia said. "By the way, how is my dad doing living in your apartment building?"

"He's doing fine.", Angelo said. "When he first came to us, Uncle John insisted that he stay with us. Uncle John gave him an apartment with a view of the street and everything. And can your dad cook or what?"

"I know, right?", Cornelia said with a smile. "I miss his burgers."

"Well, I think he'll be cooking some at the cookout.", he said making Cornelia smile. "Does anybody else know about your folks being seperated?"

"I don't think so.", Cornelia said. "Then again, my mom is good friends with the girls' moms. So, they may know."

"Well, I think the girls' dads may know.", Angelo said. "They all have a poker night at our place, thanks to Uncle John."

"So basiclly, the girls' parents might know about my parents being seperated.", Cornelia figured. "Which means that the girls might know."

"Keyword being 'might'.", Angelo said. "Guess we'll have to wait and see."

"I guess so.", Cornelia said. "But until then, I'm just going to enjoy my time with my parents at your cookout."

"That's the spirit.", Angelo said with a smile getting a smile out of Cornelia before they went back to eatting their breakfast.

Once they were finished eatting their breakfast, Angelo paid the bill and drove Cornelia home. As they stood at the door of her apartment, they both smiled at each other thinking about al that happened in the last few hours.

"Well, last night was... fun.", Angelo said as they held hands.

"That's one way of putting it.", Cornelia said with a grin getting a grin out of Angelo. "But I did have a good time. And I'm glad that we're together. Now I just have to deal with Peter."

"Correction. We have to deal with Peter.", Angelo said. "I'm not letting you go through this alone, Cornelia Hale."

"Thanks.", she said with a smile as they were about o kiss.

Suddenly, the door to her apartment opened making them jump back a bit. They looked to see one Elizabeth Hale standing their with her arms folded over her chest while tapping her right foot on the floor.

"Mom!", Cornelia said in surprise.

"And where have you been, young lady?", she asked with a stern look. "And the answer better be a good one."

"Well... It's kind of a long story.", Cornelia said. "Sort of."

"Well I'm all ears.", Elizabeth said.

"Well, remember when I told you about my problems with Peter?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yes."

"And that there was someone I was having feelings for?", Cornelia asked as she tilted her head towards Angelo hoping her mother would take the hint.

"Yes.", Elizabeth said as she saw her daughter tilting her head at Angelo. "Ooooooh! I see.", she said with a sly smile. "And what did you two do last night?"

"Mother!", Cornelia whined which got Elizabeth giggling a bit.

"Nothing major happened last night, Mrs. Hale.", Angelo said. "After Prom, we went to the boardwalk for some fun and ended up at the beach for some more fun in the water and we ended up falling asleep in the back of my truck. And when we woke up, this morning, we had breakfast at a diner.", finished explaining. "And here we are."

"Well that sounds like an intersting night.", Elizabeth said. "Wait! What did you where when you went in the water, young lady?", she questioned Cornelia.

"My bikini.", Cornelia said as she showed her part of her bikini top getting a sigh of relief from her mother. "Remember when I said I was going to Hornby's pool party?"

"So, why didn't you two go there?", Elizabeth asked.

"I'll tell you later.", Cornelia said. "After I shower and get dressed."

"Fair enough.", her mother said. "But right now, I'll leave you two alone to do what you were going to do earlier. Before I interrupted you, that is.", Elizabeth said with a grin before closing the door to give them their privacy.

"I can't believe she said that.", Cornelia said as she rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Well, at least we get to finish our evening right.", Angelo said with a smile as he took her hands in his.

"True.", Cornelia said as a smile grew from her lips.

Slowly their face came closer together until their lips connected in a kiss. A smile grew on their faces as they enjoyed their kiss. As they kissed, Cornelia felt Angelo's arms go around her waist and Angelo felt Cornelia's arms go around his neck as they both got closer together. A few moments later, they ended their kiss still holdong onto each other while smiling at each other.

"So... I'll call you later.", Angelo said with a smile.

"Okay.", Cornelia said in a lazy, yet happy voice as she smiled.

They shared one more kiss before pulling away from each other. As Angelo walked off, he turned back to see Cornelia looking at him one more time before she opened the door to her apartment. They both smiled and waved at each other before she headed inside. Once she closed the door behind her, she leaned back on it with a happy sigh.

"Someone looks happy.", Elizabeth said getting her daughter's attention.

"I am actually.", Cornelia said as she headed towards the stairs that lead to the upper level of their apartment.

"So what do you plan on telling Peter?", her mother asked with concern.

"The truth.", Cornelia said. "Granted I know that Taranee will tell him what happened at Prom before I talk to him."

"What did happen?"

"Can I tell you after I shower?", Cornelia asked. "Cause I really need the shower."

"I should say so.", Elizabeth said with a grin. "Cause you do smell like the ocean. Then again, some people like the smell of the ocean.", she said with a laugh that got Cornelia giggling a bit as she headed up to her bedroom.

As for Angelo, once he took the elevator to the first floor of the building, he headed out of the apartment building and got in his truck and headed home.

'Well, last night wasn't what I expected.', Angelo thought to himself as s small smile grew on his face. 'But I'm not complaining. I mean, me and Cornelia are together now. Of course that means that Peter is going to be ticked. But then again, he hasn't been the best boyfriend to her lately. I mean sure, he's thinking of his future with all of the B-ball tournaments he's been playing in to get the attenton of a scout. But come on!', he thought as he turned a corner. 'Don't the scouts attend the college games, too? Either way, he's been forgetting about Cornelia. And now it's cost him. I wish Taranee couod see that. But she's Peter's brother. So of course she's on his side. I just hope that everything works out in the end.', he said as he stopped at a stop light.

Once the light turned green, he continued his way home. But then he noticed a familiar face walking down the sidewalk. He then pulled over and honked his horn getting the person's attention as he brought his window down.

"Need a lift?", he asked with a smile.

As for Cornelia, she had just gotten into the shower letting the warm water run over her body as she takes her shower and thinks about what happened in the last few hours.

_Cornelia's POV_

Well this is a fine mess! Taranee is angry at me for getting with Angelo at the Prom and who can blame her. I mean I haven't even broken up with Peter yet and I go and kiss Angelo in front of of our friends. What was I thinking? That I was tired of waiting for Peter to come around. That's what. I mean it was Prom for crying out loud! Bad enough he wasn't there for the other dances and parties through the year. But last night was the last straw! Not to mention him hardly spending time with me when I needed him the most. I mean it would of been nice to have him around when my parents first got seperated. That was one of the worst times of my life seeing dad walk out like that, not knowing if he was going to return. I still don't know what's going to happen between him and mom!

I'm just glad Angelo was there for me. He could of just said some kind words and went on his way. But he didn't. He listened to my problems. Took me to places to have some fun. He was even there to lend a shoulder to cry on. I wonder if I should tell him abiout me being a Guardian. I mean, we've been pretty good friends before we got together. So, why not tell him? Then again, if I do that, he'll end up finding out about the other girls as well. So I better talk to the girls about this. Granted Taranee will say no to it. And then there's Irma, who just may say no seeing as she blames me and Angelo for what getting busted flirting with three guys at Prom. What's up with that? That was all her! Well, I know that Will and Hay Lin may say yes, seeing as Hay Lin is about to be apart of his family and Will is his best friend. So that's a plus. I'll just have to wait and see.

_Normal POV_

With those thoughts in mind, Cornelia finished her shower, dried off and wrapped a towel around herself and headed back to her bedroom where she had her clothes laid out to wear. Once dressed and freshed up, she got a good look at her outfit in her mirror. She was dressed in a white skirt with a blue shirt and white slip on shoes.

"Perfect.", she said as she left the room and headed downstairs where her mother was watching TV and her sister was coloring in one of her coloring books.

"So, are you ready to talk?", Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"Sure.", Cornelia said as she sat next to her mother on the sofa. "So here's the thing mom."

And so, Cornelia told her mother about how Angelo was there for her during the times she's been down and out and how they got close in the last few months. Not to mention what happened at his pool party and what happened at the Prom. Elsewhere, Angelo was giving Will a ride to the Silver Dragon where she and the other girls planned to meet to talk about Prom. But that was planned before the events of last night. So, Will wasn't expecting to see all of the girls there. But right now, Angelo has just told her about what happened with him and Cornelia last night after Prom.

"So you two feel asleep at the beach, huh?", Will questioned with a smirk. "That's so romantic!", she said while playfully batting her eyes getting a laugh out of Angelo.

"It was fun.", Angelo said with a smile.

"I would hope so.", Will said. "Not to mention having breakfast together. Not bad for a first date."

"Yeah. Well now me and Cornelia have to worry about Peter.", Angelo said.

"Very true.", Will said. "All I have to say is good luck."

"Thanks.", Angelo said. "I think I'm going to need it.", he said as he came up to the Silver Dragon. "And here we are.", he said as he parked his truck.

"Thanks, Angelo.", Will said before getting out of the truck. "See ya later."

"See ya.", Angelo said as Will closed the door.

Angelo looked in the window of the resturant to see Hay Lin, Irma, and Taranee sitting at a table near the window. Hay Lin waved to him with a smile, which he returned. He then looked at Irma and Taranee to see them glaring at him. He simply gave them a kind wave and drove his truck across the street, where he lived with his Uncle John who as you all know bought a five story apartment building and had it redone. Anyway, once he parked his ride, Angelo headed inside to face his uncle and Mr. Hale, who was staying in one of the spare apartments.

'This'll be fun.', Angelo said as he headed inside and headed to the second floor where the main part of the building was redone to have larger versions of a regular home besides the bedrooms.

Once there, he saw his Uncle John sitting in a chair and Harold Hale sitting in another chair.

"Hey, fellas.", Angelo saisd with a wave.

"Couch.", John said. "Now."

"Yes, Sir.", Angelo said as he sat on one of the couches.

"Care to explain what you and my daughter did after Prom?", Harold asked.

"How did you...?"

"I called home last night to see if she made it home and found that she didn't come home.", Harold said. "Liz called me this morning letting me know that you brought Cornelia home just a while ago."

"So, care to explain?", John asked.

"Okay.", Angelo said. "Here's what happened."

And so , Angelo told them what happened. As that was going on, Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin were talking about what happened last night.

And Taranee was still angry!

**A/N: Well, Cornelia and Angelo had a fun night that ended pretty well. But there's still the matter of Taranee and Peter. So you know there's going to be trouble at the cookout. How bad, I'm not saying. You'll have to wait and read for yourself.**

**Please review.**


	5. Peter Finds Out & Family Reunion

**Chapter 5: _Peter Finds Out & Family Reunion_**

_Moments earlier..._

Angelo looked in the window of the resturant to see Hay Lin, Irma, and Taranee sitting at a table near the window. Hay Lin waved to him with a smile, which he returned. He then looked at Irma and Taranee to see them glaring at him. He simply gave them a kind wave and drove his truck across the street, where he lived with his Uncle John who as you all know bought a five story apartment building and had it redone.

"He has some nerve waving to me after what he did.", Taranee said as Will came walking up to the table. "So, did he tell you of his happy little night with Cornelia?"

"Actually, yes, he did.", Will said. "It wasn't half bad from what he told me."

"Big whoop.", Irma said not really caring.

"I know you're not still mad about getting busted flirting with Martin, Joel, and Andrerw.", Will said to her friend. "That was all your fault for doing it in the first place."

"That's right, Irma.", Hay Lin said in agreement. "If anything, you should be trying to make things right with Stephen."

"I'm trying.", Irma said. "But he hasn't talk to me since our argument last night.", she said with a sad sigh.

"Then wait for him to come to you.", Taranee said. "He's upset right now. And for good reason, no offence. So wait for him to cool off and come and talk to you."

"I guess you're right.", Irma said.

"So, any of you plan on going to the cookout my Aunt Jun and Mr. Vanders are having at the beach tomorrow?", Hay Lin asked before bitting into an eggroll.

"Yes.", Will said as sge fibished eating an eggroll.

"Yeah.", Irma said in a bored tone.

"Yes.", Taranee said surprising the girls. "But against my will mind you.", she replied getting raised eyebrows from the girls. "I told my parents what happened and they still told me that I still had to go with them."

"Did you tell Peter yet?", Hay Lin asked.

"He hasn't arrived yet.", Taranee said. "But he'll be here sometime this afternoon. That's when I'll tell him."

"Well, I see an interesting cookout coming.", Irma said with a smirk.

"Irma!", Hay Lin said with a scolding tone.

"What?", Irma questioned holding her hands up in defence with a sly grin. "Corny and Angelo are the ones that did what they did. Pete has every right to be angry."

"And I guess you're on Angelo's side.", Taranee said to Will.

"I've know Angelo for a long time, Taranee.", Will said. "He's the first friend I made. We've been there for each other through good times and bad times. And we both have had some really bad times. What happened last night surprised me, too. But to be honest, after all Cornelia told me the week before Prom, I kind of saw it coming.", she said before eatting another eggroll.

"Gee, thanks for the support.", Taranee said.

"Taranee you're one of my best friends.", Will said looking at the Fire Guardian. "And we as well as the rest of W.I.T.C.H. have been through some stuff. But don't think that out weighs my friendship with Angelo. I care for you all and him. So, don't make me choose sides. You won't like the outcome. And neither would he if were to ask me to do the same.", she said as she got up and headed to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Will handled her business and washed her hands. As she was doing this she was looking in the mirror at her reflection and sighed.

"Well this is a fine mess.", Will said before she grinned. "But then again, what's life without a few messes here and there. I just hope things work in the end.", before she headed back out to the others.

"Wow!", Irma said. "I think she's serious."

"You think?", Hay Lin questioned sarcasticlly. "She has every right to feel the way she feels. Besides. When all is said and done, the main question is why Cornelia got with Angelo last night in the first place."

"That's easy.", Irma said. "It's Cornelia Hale. She gets what she wants. The stuck up snobbish little-"

"Irma stop!", Hay Lin said. "You and I both know that Cornelia is different now."

"Maybe so, but she could of at least broken up with Peter before getting with Angelo.", Irma said. "No offence, Taranee.

"None taken.", Taranee said.

"What you say is true, Irma.", Will said as she walked up to the table. "But the problem would of been trying to reach Peter in the first place."

"Oh really?", Taranee questioned.

"No offence, Taranee, but even you have to admit that trying to call your brother has been hard to do lately.", Will said. "You said so yourself earlier this week."

"You did say that.", Hay Lin said. "Besides. We all know that if it were you and Nigel did you the same way Peter has been doing Cornelia, you'd probably do the same thing she did with Angelo. Only it would of probably been with some other guy."

"She's got you there.", Will said.

"Well, this isn't about me and Nigel.", Taranee said. "It's about Cornelia and Angelo and what they did last night. Which was wrong no matter how you cut it."

"Well, we can't change the past.", Hay Lin said. "The best we can do is move forward and not let this affect us as Guardians."

"Hay Lin's right.", Will said. "We've come to far to let this split us up. We're the W.I.T.C.H. girls. Guardians of the Known Worlds. Let's try to remember that."

"Don't worry, Will.", Irma said with a flick of her wrist. "We're not going to turn on each other or anything."

"Good.", Will said.

"I'm just looking forward to seeing what Peter is going to do to Angelo.", Taranee said.

"Taranee!", Will said in surprise.

"Yeah! I'm not going to stop my brother from having his say.", Taranee said. "And if he get a bit physical with Angelo, then so be it."

"That is my future cousin you're talking about, you know.", Hay Lin said.

"Well, your future cousin shouldn't of did what he did.", Taranee said as her cell phone rang. "Hello? Yeah, Pete! I was just talking about you with the girls! How you doing? I'm doing fine. Sure. I'll be right there.", she said before hanging up the phone. "Well I have to go. Peter just showed up and wants to hang with me before he goes sees Cornelia."

"You're going to tell him what happened at Prom.", Irma said. "Aren't you?"

"Ummmm... DUH!", Taranee said after leaving some cash for her share of the bill. "See ya tomorrow.", she said as she left the resturant.

"She looked a little to happy.", Hay Lin said.

"Oh well.", Irma said with a slight smile. "Tomorrow is going to be very interesting."

"You're not help, Irma.", Will said.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "It's like you want Angelo to get hurt!"

"I didn't say that!", Irma said. "It's just that if Peter pounds Angelo, he'll have it coming."

"Uh-huh.", Will and Hay Lin said in a dull tone.

"You do know that Angelo is a black belt in karate right?", Will questioned.

"Not to mention that he has four cousins that are visiting today and will be here for a while?", Hay Lin added.

"Big whoop.", Irma said. "All I know is that things wouldn't be the way they were if Corny and Angelo hadn't did what they did last night. And tomorrow they're going to get what they deserve.", she said as she ate another egg roll. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I have things to do. Like find a way to make things right with Stephen.", she said as she left the table and the resturant.

"So I guess it's just you and me that doesn't want anything bad to happen.", Will said getting a nod from Hay Lin.

"Yep.", Hay Lin said. "So, what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do.", Will said. "Pray and hope for the best."

"I guess that's all we can do.", Hay Lin said. "I just hope nothing bad happens."

"You and me both, Hay Lin.", Will said. "You and me both.", she said before they went back to eating the rest of their meal. "Hey! You know what? Irma didn't leave any cash for the bill!"

"Why am I not surprised?", Hay Lin questioned with a roll of her eyes beforer drinking some of her soda.

Now at the Cook's home, Taranee had just teleported home and was happy to see her brother standing on the porch there, yet knew that she had to tell him what happened at Prom.

"Hey, Sis!", Peter said as he greeted his little sister with a hug.

"Hey, big bro!", Taranee said with a kind smile as she returned the hug.

"So, saved the universe lately?", he joked getting a giggle out of her.

"Very funny.", she said as she playfully punched his arm.

But soon, her smile turned into a sad frown that Peter noticed.

"You okay, Taranee?", he asked with concern.

"There's something that I have to tell you, Peter.", Taranee said as she looked up at her brother sadly.

"What's wrong, Taranee?", Peter asked.

"You better sit down.", she said as she had him sit on the wicker couch of the porch with her. "Cause you're not going to like this."

"Not like what?", he asked.

It was then that Taranee began to tell her brother about what happened at the Prom while at the Hale's apartment, Cornelia had just finished telling her mother about the events that led to her getting with Angelo at the Prom last nigfht, with Lillian listening to it all as well.

"And that's about it.", Cornelia said finishing telling all she had to tell.

"Oh, Cornelia.", Elizabeth said as she hugged her daughter. "I had no idea that you were going through all of this. I mean, I knew Lilian was going through some things, but I figured you were handling it all a bit better by the way you were actting. Why didn't you come to me or your father about how you were hurting about us seperating?"

"Cause I knew you had your hands full with Lillian.", Cornelia explained. "Besides. She needed you more than I did.", she said smiling at her little sister making her smile a little. "And Angelo was willing to listen to my problems. So, no biggie."

"Of course it is a biggie.", Elizabeth said. "You and Lillian are my daughters. You can come to me or your father about anything. Never forget that."

"I won't.", Cornelia said as he smiled at her mother who return the smile.

"Now as for what happened with you and Angelo, all I can say is that you have to talk to Peter.", Elizabeth said. "And soon."

"Don't worry, I will.", Cornelia said. "And I know it won't be pretty."

"It never is with things like this.", Elizabeth said.

"Does this mean we won't be going to the cookout tomorrow?", Lillian asked getting a small laugh out of her sister and mother,

"And why wouldn't we?", Elizabeth questioned as she sat Lillian on her lap. "Your father will be there. And I wouldn't keep you or Cornelia from him."

"Thank you, Mommy!", Lillian cheered as she hugged her mother who returned the hug.

Seeing that made Cornelia smile.

'I just hope things work out tomorrow.', she thought to herself. 'I really hope they work out.'

Back at the Cook's home Taranee had just told Peter all that had happened at Prom.

"I'm sorry, Peter.", Taranee said. "I wish I didn't have to tell you this."

"But I'm glad you did, Sis.", Peter said. "I can't believe she cheated on me! Just because I didn't take her to Prom?"

"Well, she did!", Taranee said. "I mean she just went and kissed Angelo right in front of us!"

"When I get my hands on Vanders, I'll pound him!", Peter said between gritted teeth.

"I know you're angry, Peter, but don't go do anything that'll get you in trouble.", Taranee said hoping her brother will listen to her.

"Well, I can't just sit by and let them get away with what they did!", Peter said. "I mean, Cornelia just threw away our relationship just because I didn't take her to Prom! That's messed up!"

"I know it is.", Taranee said. "But fighting Angelo won't fix things."

"Maybe not.", Peter said as he got to his feet. "But it'll make me feel a lot better.", he said as he headed into the house leaving Taranee sitting alone on the porch.

"Aw, man.", Taranee said getting worried. "This won't end well."

Later that afternoon, Cornelia and Angelo, who was dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers, met up at the park to spend some time together. But they were more worried about facing Peter tomorrow than anything.

"I don't even know what I'm going to say to him.", Cornelia said as she and Angelo were sitting on a bench under a tree. "I mean, no matter how you cut it, I really hurt Peter."

"As true as that is, he hurt you as well Cornelia.", Angelo said. "I mean where was he when you needed a shoulder to cry on? Or needed someone to talk to about your problems? Don't get me wrong. I'm glad I was there for you, but Peter should of made time to be there for you. So, yes. What we did was pretty messed up, but if Peter had been a better boyfriend and been there for you during those tough times, then you two would still be together."

"You make a good point there.", Cornelia said.

"Yes. Yes, I do.", Angelo said getting a smile out of Cornelia.

"Don't get cocky, buster!", she said with a smirk as she playfully poked Angelo's chest.

"To late!", Angelo said with a cocky grin getting a laugh out of Cornelia before he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a dip while still sitting on the bench. "Kiss me, Baby!"

"What a charmer.", Cornelia said while playfully rolling her eyes while wrapping her arms around Angelo's neck before they shared a kiss.

Later that evening, after taking Cornelia home, Angelo was heading into the apartment building he lived in. As he walked into the first floor, he took a quick look into the martial arts school that his uncle had part of the first floor made into and the rest of it made into a gym and smiled to himself thinking of how great the school and gym were doing. He then headed upstairs to where his uncle had it made into a regular home that had just about every room except for bedrooms made. Once he opened the door to the second floor, he saw that it was more than just his Uncle John, his future Aunt Jum, and Harold Hale in there. He also saw four other faces that he's glad to see.

"When did you guys get here?", Angelo questioned with a smile.

The four faces Angelo was glad to see were his cousins Malcom and his twin brother Marcus who were both seventeen along with Leonas who was eighteen and his younger brother Sam who was sixteen. All four had brown eyes and black hair. Malcom, who had his hair shaved close, was wearing a blue shirt with tan pants and brown shoes, while Marcus who had his hair in dreads and was dressed in a red shirt with black jean shorts and black and red sneakers. Leonas, who had his hair in dreads, was wearing a yellow tank-top and blue jeans with brown hiking boots, while Sam who had his hair in cornrolls was wearing a green T-shirt with black jeans and white sneakers.

"Well look who finally decided to show up!", Leonas said as Angelo walked up to them.

The five boys share a group hug, happy to see each other.

"It's good to see you guys!", Angelo said as they pulled apart.

"Well, when Uncle John called our parent and asked if we could visit for the Summer, me and Leonas were more than glad to come!", Sam said.

"Same when it comes to our parents.", Malcom said.

"That and we get to spend time with our future aunt.", Marcus said as he looked over at Jun Lin who gave him a smile.

Jun Lin was dressed in a pink shirt with a pair of blue jeans and white slip on shoes. But the funny thing about her was that she looked a lot like a young Yan Lin with the short hair.

"Then may I suggest you boys get settled in and get some rest.", Jun said smiling. "Cause we're going to be busy tomorrow with the cookout!"

"We just got here and we're already having a cookout!", Sam said. "Sweet!"

"Come on, fellas.", Angelo said heading for the stairs that lead to the upper floors. "I'll show you where you'll be staying."

"Lead the way, Cuz!", Leonas said as he and the other boys followed Angelo up the stairs and past the third floor and up to the fourth floor seeing as the third floor was used for parties on one side and a game room and home theater on the other side.

"I'm glad the boys are here.", John said. "Angelo could use more family here."

"Not to mention him needing the supprt after what happened at Prom.", Harold said.

"Hay Lin told me about that.", Jun said. "Are you expecting any trouble tomorrow?"

"Whatever happens, Angelo can handle it.", John said as he wrapped his arms around Jun's waist and pulled her close to him getting a smile out of her. "All we have to do is enjoy the cookout."

"Well if you put it like that...", Jun said as she wrapped her arms around John's neck before they shared a loving kiss.

Seeing this brought a smile to Harold's face as he began to think of his wife and all the great times they had together. It was then that he realised what he might lose if he didn't try and make things right with his wife.

'I just hope I'm not to late.', he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Angelo and his cousins were on the fourth floor of the apartment building walking down the hallway.

"Okay. Leonas and Sam. You guys will be sharing this apartment.", Angelo said pointing to one of the apartment doors. "Malcom and Marcus. You two will be sharing this apartment.", he said while pointing to another door. "Both apartments have a Living Room, a small Kitchen, Bathroom, and two Bedrooms that have a closet each. Of course botrh apartments have all the furniture you need."

"Is there a stocked fridge?", Leonas asked.

"Sorry, Cuz.", Angelo said. "But you'll have to do your own grocery shopping after the cookout. But you can get what you need out of the Kitchen on the second floor."

"I can live with that.", Leonas said as he and Sam went into their apartment.

"Nothing phases you much, does it?", Sam questioned.

"Nope.", Leonas said.

"I'm looking forward to using the gym on the fiirst floor!", Marcus said as he and Malcom headed in their apartment.

"You and me both!", Malcom said.

"I'll catch you guys tomorrow.", Angelo said. "I'm hitting the sack."

"Later!", his cousins said before closing the doors to their apartments.

Once in his aopartmant, Angelo took a shower and got dressed for bed. Once in bed, Angelo slowly fell asleep hoping that things would go well tomorrow. But deep down he knew that there was a slim chance of that happening.

A very slim chance!

**A/N: Well, the sides are drawn between the girls. Sort of. And Peter now knows about what happened. And is he mad! Who knows what's going to happen. But at least Angelo has his cousins there! But we all know that things'll get worse before they get better. So just sit back and enjoy what's to come!**

**Please review.**

_**On a side note, whe it comes to what Jun Lin looks like. Take Yan Lin and put her in her Guardian form. Now take away the wings and put her in normal clothes. Now try and see her as a 38-40 year old woman. And there you have one Jun Lin. Future wife on one John Vanders.**_


	6. The Cookout

**Chapter 6: _The Cookout_**

The next day, around Noon, the Vanders, Vandoms, and Lins were the first ones at Shell Beach getting things set up for the cookout. With their two trucks, the Vanders brought the grill, some tables and chairs, and some food along with ice, sodas, and juice. Not to mention some water guns and other things to have some fun with at the beach. The Lins and Vandoms brought some dishes to eat along with some tea, lemonade, and water. Once they had the tables set up, John put some charcloe in the grill and got it going, while Angelo and his cousins set up a volleyball net for those who wanted to play some volleyball. Will and Hay Lin put the ice in the coolers they had there and put the drinks that they all brought in them.

"Well, everything is set up.", Jun said. "Now all that's left is for our guest to arrive."

"If any arrive.", Angelo said.

"Now, now!", Will said. "We'll have none of that! The others will show up."

"Even if they want to see a fight!", Hay Lin said playful smirk.

"Hay Lin!", Joan said to her daught in a scolding voices.

"Fight?", Malcom questioned. "What fight?"

"Long story, Mal.", Angelo said.

"Well, we not exactly doing anything right now.", Sam said. "So spill!"

"Oh! Oh! Let me tell!", Hay Lin said with excitement.

"Take it away, Hay Lin.", Angelo said.

"Okay! So here's what happened!", Hay Lin said.

_A few minutes later..._

"Wow!", Marcus said after Hay Lin told what happened. "I didn't know you had it in you, Angelo!", he said with a smirk.

"It wasn't like that, man!", Angelo said. "It just... happened. One minute we were dancing, the next we're kissing."

"I'm just kidding man.", Marcus said with a grin. "But this Peter guy won't be happy to see you."

"Yeah. I know.", Angelo said. "I see a fight coming."

"DUH!", Malcom said.

"So what does this Cornelia look like?", Leonas asked.

"Here's a picture.", Hay Lin said as she pulled out her cell phone and brought up a picture of Cornelia.

"Daaaaaaaaaang!", Angelo's cousins said as they got a look at the picture.

"Okay. She's hot!", Marcus said.

"Oh brother.", Will said while rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, Will. We think you're cute, too.", Sam said with cheesy smile.

"Gee. Thanks.", Will said. "But I have a boyfriend that tells me that everyday."

"And he means it, too.", came a familiar voice from behind Will.

A smile grew on her face as she turned around to see Matt standing behind her. Will then wrapped her arms around Matt's neck as they shared a kiss.

"Bout time you got here.", Will said happy to see him.

"Well, I had to do a few things for my mom.", Matt said.

"Where is she?", Will asked. "I thought she was coming."

"She got called into work.", Matt said. "She was on call today."

"Well, maybe next tiime then.", Will said with a smile that Matt returned. "Oh! I want to introduce you to Angelo's cousins."

"Cousins?", Matt questioned as Will pulled him towards Angelo, Hay Lin, and Angelo's cousins.

"Matt. This is Leonas and his brother Sam. And Marcus and his twin brother Malcom.", Will said as she introduced him to the guys. "Guys. This is my boyfriend, Matt."

"Hi.", Matt said with a friendly smile.

"And what intentions do you have with our little sister?", Malcom asked Matt with a rasied eyebrow.

"Huh?", Matt questioned while Will giggled a bit. "little sister?"

"Guys, stop.", Angelo said. "You're scaring the man.", he said before Will busted out laughing.

"What so funny?", Matt questioned.

"It's like this, Matt.", Angelo said. "Will may be my best friend, but me and my cousins also see her as family. Hence the 'litle sister' thing."

"We were just funning with you, man.", Sam said. "Angelo told us how much you and Will care for each other."

"We most certanly do.", Will said as she stood next to Matt smiling. "So no more picking on him, guys."

"Okay.", Leonas said with a grin.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Matt went to sit in one of the chairs with Will. Soon, the Hales and Lairs showed up for the cookout as well as the the girl's boyfriends. Tom Lair brought another grill and a thing of ribs to cook while Anna Lair brought some potatoe salad. Elizabeth Hale brought a tossed salad. Once they got settled, Angelo and Will introduced Angelo's cousins to everyone. For a while, everyone thought that the Cooks weren't going to show up.

"Any word from, Taranee?", Nigel asked.

"I tried to call her, but she isn't answering.", Will said after hanging up her cell phone.

"I guess they're not coming.", Eric said.

"I guess you two must be happy.", Irma said to Cornelia and Angelo with a smirk.

"You know what, Irma? Why don't you...", Cornelia was about to say when...

"Who's that?", Sam questioned pointing towards the parking lot area.

The teens looked to see the Cooks walking towards them. Theresa was carrying something in a bowl, while Lione had a thing of steaks with him. Everyone saw a very angry Peter. Seeing Taranee, Nigel got up and headed towards them to greet his girlfriend.

"I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say that's Peter.", Malcom said.

"Yep.", Eric said as Cornelia got to her feet.

"Well, here goes everything.", Cornelia said knowing what she had to do.

"You want me to come with you?", Angelo asked.

"No.", Cornelia said. "I think I better handle this on my own."

"Good luck.", Angelo said.

"Thanks.", she said with a small smile. "I'm going to need it.", she said as she headed towards the Cook family.

"This isn't going to end well.", Marcus said. "Is it?"

"I don't think so, Bro.", Malcom said.

"Well, at least we'll get to see one heck of a drama!", Irma said with a grin.

"Now see, Irma, that's why you're sitting here and your boyfriend is sitting alone wwwwaaaaaay over there looking out at the ocean.", Matt said shutting Irma up.

"Ain't that the truth!", Angelo said. "What you need to do is go over to him and try and make up with the guy, instead of making fun of other people's problems."

With a scoff and a huff, Irma turned her head from Matt and Angelo and folded her arms across her chest.

"And with that, she's got nothing to say.", Will said with a small smile.

"That's a first.", Matt said with a grin.

"You have some... intersting friends, Cuz.", Leonas whispered to Angelo.

"I do, don't I?", Angelo questioned with a smirk as he looked towards Cornelia as she was walking towards the Cook family, who were putting what they brought on one of the tables set there.

'Be careful, Baby.', he thought to himself.

As for the Cooks, Theresa had just sat her bowl of paste salad on the table with the other side dishes the other families had brought while Lione sat the steaks with the rest of the meat that was to be cooked.

"Hey, Lione!", Chen greeted with a smile.

"How's it going, fellas?", Lione asked the men who were sitting around the grills.

"It's going good, Linoe.", Harold said as the two shook hands. "How about you?"

"Me and the Misses are doing fine.", Lione said with a smile. "It's the kids that worry me."

"I kind of figured.", John said with a grin.

"Well, I told Peter to keep his cool and hear Cornelia out.", Lione said. "Other than that, I'm staying out of it all."

"I hear you there.", Harold said. "I'm more focused on working things out with Elizabeth."

"I wish you luck, Harold.", Tom said.

"We all do.", Dean said.

"Thanks.", Harold said. "I'm going to need it."

As for Peter, he notice Cornelia coming towards him after Taranee walked off with Nigel.

"Peter. Can we talk?", Cornelia asked hoping he would listen to her.

"What's there to talk about?", Peter questioned while not even looking at her. "You went and kissed another guy at Prom. Just because I didn't take you to it."

"There's more to it than that and you know it.", Cornelia said.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to talk.", Peter said as he turned and began to walk away from her. "So, if you'll excuse me."

"Peter Cook. You will talk to Cornelia.", Theresa Cook said to her son as she was sitting with the other women.

"Yes, Ma'am.", Peter said as he walk off with Cornelia so they could talk in private.

"And here I thought that you'd be in your son's side and try and help him get back with Cornelia.", Susan said with a smirk.

"I'm his mother, not his cupid.", Theresa said as she was applying sun tan lotion on her arms and legs. "Besides, even I've seen how he's been doing poor Cornelia. He's been paying more attention to trying to gert into the prros than spending time with her. I'm not surprised she's moved on to another guy. Maybe he'll learn from this and treat his next girlfriend better and not take her for granted."

"You go girl.", Anna said.

"Thank you.", Theresa said with a smile. "And what about you, Liz? You plan on making up with Harold?"

"Yes, I do.", Elizabeth said. "Not just for me, but for the girls as well. But I want to see if he'll make the first move."

"I wouldn't wait to long.", Joan said.

"It may backfire on you.", Jun added.

"I don't plan on waiting to long.", Elizabeth said as she looked over at Lillian who was making a sand caslte with Chirs. "I want us to be a happy family again."

"Well, we wish you luck.", Susan said as she put some sun screen on William. "But for now, let's enjoy some Sun."

"On that we all can agree.", Jun said as she and all the ladies laid back on their beach towels and began tanning.

"Yes we can.", Susan said as she set a sleeping William on his own towel that was under an umbrella.

As for Taranee, she sat with the others after Nigel had introduced her to Angelo's cousins. Granted, she wasn't paying them any mind as she was keeping her eye on Peter and Corneia as they walked a good distance from everyone, yet was in view of everyone.

"I wonder what they are saying.", Taranee said.

"Whatever it is, it's between them.", Hay Lin said. "As for me, I'm up for some volleyball!"

"Same here.", Will said.

"Well, we didn't set up the net for nothing.", Sam said as he got to his feet. "And there's more than enough of us to play."

"We can get Stephen to play to make it even teams.", Angelo said. "Cause I'm going to be the Ref."

"I'll go get him.", Matt said as he ran off to get Stephen.

"You know, we're going to have two girls on each team.", Hay Lin said.

"Well, the four of us are on the same team.", Leonas said talking about his brother and two cousins. "We just need two girl to complete our team."

"May I suggest our future cousin.", Malcom said pointing to Hay Lin who flashed a beaming smile as she skipped over to them.

"May I suggest that Will or Taranee join my cousins and Hay Lin.", Angelo said.

"And why is that?", Taranee questioned as she narrowed her eyes at Angelo.

"So, Irma and Stephen will be on the same team.", Angelo whispered to Taranee as Matt came walking back with Stephen.

"Oh.", Taranee said.

"I'll do it.", Will said as she walked over to the side Angelo's cousins and Hay Lin were on. "If only to get those two talking."

"Amen to that.", Nigel said in agreement.

As Hay Lin stood with our future cousins, she noticed that they had black metal wristbands on. She became curious about it seeing as she remembers Angelo his uncle, and her Aunt Jun having the same kind of wristbands on as well.

"Can I ask you something?", Hay Lin asked Sam.

"Sure.", Sam said.

"What's with the wristbands?", Hay Lin questioned. "I notice that you four, along with Angelo, your Uncle John and my Aunt Jun ave them on as well."

"Funny you should mention that.", Sam said. "All I can say is that You'll find out about it later on today. Trust me when I say that it'll be well worth the wait."

"Ooooookaaaaay.", Hay Lin said wondering what Sam meant as Matt returned to the group with Stephen

As they returned to the group, Matt and Stephen saw that Will and Hay Lin were already on the four Vanders' team.

"So I guess we're taking on our girlfriends, huh?", Matt asked Eric.

"Looks like.", Eric said with a grin.

"Sorry, Eric!", Hay Lin said with a smile. "But they will be family soon."

"Point made.", Eric said. "But don't feel bad when we beat you guys."

"Is that a challenge?", Marcus questioned with a friendly smirk.

"It most certainly is.", Eric said with a friendly smirk of his own.

"Then let the games begin!", Angelo said as he took a seat in a folding chair.

And so began their volleyball game. But Angelo, as well as Taranee, were both keeping an eye on Cornelia and Peter as they were talking. Just in case.

_A few minutes earlier..._

Once at a good distance from the others, Cornelia turned to face Peter, who by the looks of it didn't want to be around her.

"So, you wanted to talk?", Peter questioned. "Then let's talk."

**A/N: Well, the cookout has just begun and everyone is have a good time. Well... Almost everyone. Corny and Pete are about to have their talk with Angelo and Taranee watching from a good distance. Who knows how it's going to end. Only one way to find out.**

**Please review.**


	7. A Fight, Talks, & Univited Guest

**Last chapter...**

_Once at a good distance from the others, Cornelia turned to face Peter, who by the looks of it didn't want to be around her._

_"So, you wanted to talk?", Peter questioned. "Then let's talk."_

**A/N: The girls have their _"New Power"_ look for their Guardian forms.**

**Chapter 7: _A Fight, Talks, & Univited Guest_**

There Cornelia and Peter were staring at each other. As she stood there, Cornelia was trying to figure out what to say to Peter withiut making things worse. But she knew that no matter what she said, Peter would get upset. So, she decided to come out and tell him what needed to be said. So she took a deep breath and...

"I'm to be honest with you, Peter.", Cornelia said as she looked him in the eyes. "What we had was great, but in the last year, we've been growing apart. And during that time some things have happened where I needed you there for some comfort. Even if it was just to talk to you on the phone. But I could never reach you!"

"And you know why!", Peter said. "I'm trying to get into the pros. And to do that, I have to get the attention of any and all the talent scouts out there. Sure, I've gotten the attention of the talanet scouts that come to the college games, but sometimes that's not enough. I even talked to a talent scout who told me that I needed to work on my game. And that's when I decided to play in as many college sponsered tournaments as possible. And because of that, I just might get into the top twenty of the Draft! So I'm sorry if I haven't been there for you during you little problems, but I'm thinking of my future."

"Little problems? Little problems?!", Cornelia yelled getting fustrated. "You have no idea what kind of problems I've been having, Peter Cook! Had you been the boyfriend you've claimed to be, then you'd now what kind of problems I've been having!"

"Oh please!", Peter said while rolling his eyes. "Not having the right dress for a dance is a major problem for you. But I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Vanders was there for you during your so-called hard times."

"And what if he was?", Cornelia questioned. "You sure weren't!"

"So that's why you hooked up with him? He showed you a little attention and then BAM! You get with him?", Peter questioned. "I didn't know that you were that easy!"

**_*SMACK!*_**

Peter brought his hand up to the spot, on his left cheek, where Cornelia smacked him. He then looked at Cornelia who didn't look to happy as she glared at him with watery eyes.

"You're not the Peter I used to know!", Cornelia said as she walked past him and towards the others who saw the whole thing go down.

"Dang!", Marcus said. "I couldn't hear much, but it sure look like she got her point across!"

"And then some.", Matt said.

But as Cornelia was walking away, Peter grabbed her left wrist and made her turn to face him.

"Don't walk away from me like you're better than me!", Peter snapped as he squeezed her wrist a bit harder.

"Let me go!", Cornelia demanded as she tried to pull away from Peter's grip.

"Peter Lancealot Cook! You let her go right this instant!"

Peter looked to see his mother walking torwards him along with his father and the other adults. He, of course, let's Cornelia go as Elizabeth runs up to her daughter to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay, dear?", Elizabeth asked as she checks her daughter's wrist to see that it was bruised.

"I'm okay, mom.", Cornelia said as she held her wrist as she flinched a bit from the pain.. "But I may need some ice for my wrist."

"Then let's get you some.", Elizabeth said as she walked with Cornelia back to the tables to get some ice.

"You big bully!", Lillian said as she kicked Peter in his shin making him jump back while hoppig on one foot getting a laugh out of some of the other teens.

"OW!", Peter said while rubbing his shin. "Why you little brat!"

"Watch your mouth around my daughter!", Harold said giving Peter a look as Lillian ran up to her father.

"You are coming with me, young man!", Theresa said as she grabbed Peter by his left ear and pulled him along. "Now!"

"OW!", Peter yelled as he was being pulled along by his mother who didn't look to happy with the way her son was actting. "Mom!"

"Hush!", Theresa said as they got closer to the tables and chairs followed by everybody else.

"Wow!", Hay Lin said. "Remind me to never tick your mother off.", she said to Taranee.

"Yeah.", Taranee said still surprised by what just happened.

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about that happening to me.", Irma said proudly as they walked towards the tables.

"Oh really?", Anna said walking behind Irma. "Keep actting the way you are now and you'll be having your ears pulled too.", she said making Irma gulp nervously.

"You were saying, Irma?", Will questioned with a smirk.

"Hush you!", Irma said.

"What was that?", Anna questioned.

"N-N-Nothing!", Irma said as she picked up the pace getting a giggle out of Anna, Susan, and Joan who were walking behind the girls.

Once at the tables, Theresa made Peter sit in one of the chairs as Elizabeth was putting some ice in a bag and placing it on Cornelia's wrist.

"Now I know me and your father raised you to treat women better than what you did to Cornelia!", Theresa said as she pointed ovet to Cornelia.

"I didn't mean to hurt her!", Peter said. "But she did slap me first!"

"Well, you called me easy!", Cornelia replied.

"Well look how you did him at Prom!", Taranee said.

"Well, how about how he's been doing Cornelia.", Elizabeth said getting Taranee's attention.

"She has a point there.", Lione said.

"Dad?", Taranee questined.

"I'm sorry, Taranee, but even I could see how things were going to turn out.", Lione said before turning to his son. "You hardly gave Cornelia the attention you should give your girl. So in the end, you lost her."

"Who's side are you on, Pop?", Peter questioned. "I mean she just up and left me for another guy. I guy who's butt I plan on kicking!", he said as he glared at Angelo."

"You can try.", Angelo said. "But I don't think it'll turn out the way you plan."

"You talk big with your cousins around you!", Peter replied.

"Angelo doesn't need us to help him.", Sam said.

"Yeah!", Malcom said. "He'll kick you butt by himself.", he said with a grin.

"There'll be no fighting!", John said from the grill as he was tending to the food.

"Besides. If you need to be anger at anybody, Peter, be anger at yourself.", Theresa said. "Your actions are what caused Cornelia to turn to another for comfort."

"That's no excuse for what she did!", Peter said.

"Is that so?", Lione questioned.

"Yeah! It is!", Taranee said agreeing with her brother before looking at Cornelia. "You should of stuck with Peter and gave him the support he needed!"

"Well if that's the case, then you and your brother wouldn't even be here right now.", Lione said shocking everyone.

"Okay. Now I'm confused.", Dean said. "What are you talking about, Lione?"

"It all started during my Sophmore year of college.", Lione said walking up to Theresa who gave him a loving smile. "But at the time, Theresa was with another guy."

"Some of you may know him.", Theresa said. "Mark Telloni."

"Mark Telloni?", Leonas questioned. "The Mark Telloni? One of the greatest baseball players of his generation, Mark Telloni?", he questioned getting a nod from Theresa.

"Whoa!", all of the others said in amazement and shock.

"Yeah. I was with Mark.", Theresa said with a small smile. "And I thought that we had something great. That is until he and his baseball team won their chapmionship game. The whole college was a buzz about it. I was so happy for him cause there was a talent scout at the playoff games, who saw Mark play. It was that same scout that told him to keep his game up if he wanted to make it to the pros."

"Sound advice.", Tom said. "And it must of worked, cause look at him now. He's a Hall of Famer that has three baseball camps in the US."

"Maybe so.", Theresa said. "But to get to the pros he was willing to do everything to get there. Including going to training camps to get better. Which meant very little time for us to spend together. And when I tried to talk to him about it, he told me that he had his future to worry about.", she said looking at her son. "Sound familiar?"

"I know I've heard that before.", Cornelia said getting a look from Peter and Taranee.

"So, how did you two get together?", Susan asked Lione.

"About the same way Angelo and Cornelia got together.", Lione said with a grin. "I saw how down Theresa was about the way things between her and Mark were going and decided to cheer her up a bit."

"But as time past, we grew closer together.", Theresa said. "And then one day we confessed our true feelings to each other."

"I take it Mark wasn't to happy about that.", Chen said.

"No he wasn't.", Theresa said. "But I fell for Lione. And I haven't looked back since.", she said as she and Lione held hands.

"Neither have I.", Lione said as they shared a quick kiss.

"Well, that was an interesting story.", Joan replied as she sat with her husband.

"Quite interesting indeed.", Jun said with a smile.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Cook did what Cornelia and Angelo did.", Lillian said figuring things out. "Huh, Doddy?"

"Well, if you look at it that way, yes they did Pumpkin.", Harold said as he patted his daughter's head making her smile.

"Was I suppose to learn something from this?", Chris asked his mother.

"No, son.", Anna said with a smile as she ruffled her son's hair making him smile. "Someone else was.", she said looking towards Peter.

"Listen, son.", Theresa said as she sat in a chair, in front of Peter and tilted his head up so that he was looking at him. "I know that you're hurt about what happened. But, as much as it hurts to hear this, you did this to yourself buy your own actions of taking Cornelia for granted thinking that she'd be around no matter what."

"But...", Peter began to say.

"Sorry, son. But your mother is right.", Lione said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "But you did this to yourself. Heck. You barely had time for your family, let alone Cornelia. I know you're thinking of your future, but you also have to think of those close to you as well. That was Mark's problem. And trust me he learned to make time for those close to him."

"And that's something you need to learn to do.", Theresa said to her son with a kind, warm smile.

"And as for you, young lady.", Lione said to Taranee. "I know that you're upset and everything, but is it really worth your friendship after all you've been through?"

Taranee looked over at Cornelia and began to think of all that they and the other girls have been through since they've all met and became friends. There were good times and bad times. But through it all their friendship survived it all and became stronger from it all. But this was different. Her brother was hurt from Cornelia's actions. But she also knew that what her mother and father said was right as well. It was then that she came to a decision.

"I understand what you and mom are saying, dad.", Taranee said as she looked up to her father. "Really I do. But, I'm still going to need some time to get over all of this."

"I understand.", Lione said before kissing his daughter on the forehead. "But don't take to long.", he said with a smile getting a small smile from Taranee.

"And with that, back to tanning.", Theresa said as she got up and headed back to her beach blanket to tan along wth the other ladies.

"Volleyball for us.", Will said as she headed back to the volleyball net with the others.

As for the men, they went back to the join John at the grill to talk. Peter went off somewhere to be alone, while Angelo went to check on Cornelia, who was sitting at the tables still icing her wrist.

"How you doing?", he asked as she sat next to Cornelia.

"I'm okay.", she said with a smile. "That's some story Mr. and Mrs. Cook told, huh?"

"You're telling me.", Angelo said with a small smile. "Think Taranee and Peter will come around anytime soon?"

"Taranee, yes.", Cornelia said. "As for Peter, that may take a while.", she said as she checkeed her wrist.

"Well, you know the saying.", Angelo said. "Time heals all wounds."

"And in this case, a lot of time.", Cornelia said.

"Yeah. You have a point there.", Angelo said. "But all you can do is hope for the best.", he said as he took Cornelia's free hand in his and looked into her eyes. "But know that I'll be there for you. Not to mention the others as well."

"Thanks.", Cornelia said with a smile before they shared a kiss.

Angelo then smiled at her but it slowly turned into a frown.

"Angelo? What's wrong?", Cornelia asked.

"Cornelia. There's something I have to tell you.", Angelo said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But I don't know how to tell you."

"Well, just tell me.", Cornelia said. "I'm sure I can take it."

"I don't know.", Angelo said. "It's kind of big. Really big."

"Believe me when I say that I have heard my fair share of big things told to me.", Cornelia said thinking back to when she was first told about the Guardians. "Whatever you have to tell me won't change how I feel about you."

Seeing the look in Cornelia's eyes told Angelo that it was now or never. So he took a deep breath and...

"It's like this, Cornelia.", Angelo said. "I'm..."

Suddenly, a lound crackling sound was heard that got everyone's attention. Everyone looked to see what looked like a portal open a few feet from where they were. Thankfully, they were all on a part of the beach where it was just them there. But that didn't excuse the fact that they were all a bit confused about the portal opening. Just then, several figures came running out of the portal. Once the portal closed, everyone looked to see what looked like bunch of beings with light purple skin dressed in gray light battle armour armed with blasters and swords. Out of all of them, one had a green visor on along with a red cloak.

"You've got to be kidding me.", Irma said.

"New enemy?", Matt questioned.

"Maybe.", Will said. "And they picked the worst time to strike.", she said as the being with the claok stepped forwards.

"Well, isn't this a surprise.", the being said. "Looks like we've walked in on a little get together."

"You're Durran! Didn't we kick your butt a few months ago?", Leonas questioned surprising all but his family members, Jun, and Harold.

"Now, now Leonas.", Sam said. "It was Mr. Hale who kicked his butt.", he said with a smirk. "And he kicked it big time!"

"Ah, yes.", Durran said looking at Harold with a smirk. "I've waited a long time for my revenge!", he said as he pulled out his sword. "And today I, Durran, shall have it!"

"Dad?", Cornelia questioned looking at her father, who was staring Durran down.

"I'll explain everything later, Cornelia.", Harold said as he reached into the pockets of his shorts and pulled out the same kind of wrist bands that the Vanders and Jun had on and slipped them on his wrist. "But right now, I need you and the girls to get ready to fight."

"But what about Angelo and his family?", Cornelia questioned.

"Trust me when I say that they along with me have our own secerts.", Harold said before looking at Angelo who was slightly confused until he looked at Harold who was ready to fight. "You ready?", he questioned getting a nod from Angelo.

"Whatever you can do, Cornelia, I suggest you get ready to do it.", Angelo said. "Cause you're about to find out what I was going to tell you."

"What are you talking about?", Cornelia questioned.

"This.", Angelo said as he held up his arms showing her his wristbands. "Voltcoms activate!"

Once he said that his wristbands extended across his forearms with parts of it glowing white. And from his voltcoms a uniform spread over Angelo. It was black with parts of it being a lighter shade of black. Seeing this, his cousins did the same with different colors. Leonas' uniform was yellow and black, Sam's was green and black, Malcom's was blue and black, and Marcus' was red and black.

"This is one way to ruin a cookout.", Malcom said ready to fight.

"You said it, Cuz.", Sam said looking at a very shocked and confused Hay Lin. "This was what we were going to tell you later. Surprise!"

"Ummmm... Wow!", Hay Lin said before she figured out something. "Wait! If you can do this, then does that mean that Aunt Jun...", she said as she turned to look at her Aunt Jun."

When she did, she saw her Aunt Jun in the same uniform as Sam not to mention John in the same kind as Angelo. As for the Hales they looked to see Harold in the same kind of uniform as Leonas.

"Daddy?", Lillian questioned in surprise.

"Harold?", Elizabeth questioned looking at her husband.

"I'll explain later, Dear.", Harold said as he looked at his wife. "But I need you to take Lillian and go hide somewhere safe."

Nodding to her husband, Elizabeth grabbed Lillian's hand while Anna took Chris' hand and followed the other parents along with Nigel. Eric, Stephen, and Peter to a safe spot. All the remained were Angelo, his cousins, his Uncle John, Jun Lin, Harold, the girls, and Matt.

"So, what can you do?", Angelo asked Cornelia.

"Put it to you like this.", Cornelia said. "You're going to be just as surprised as I am about you right now.", she said as she looked towards Will. "Ready when you are, Will!"

"Right!", Will said as she pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar. "Guardians Unite!"

"Say what?", Leonas questioned as the Heart glowed in Will's hand.

Suddenly, Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then flaoted in the air as they began to transform onto their Guardian forms.

"Whoa!", Marcus said watching the whole thing.

Irma- "Water!"

Taranee- "Fire!"

Cornelia- "Earth!"

Hay Lin- "Air!"

Will- "Quintessence!"

Once the light faded, the girls were in their Guardian forms. Needless to say, that Angelo and his cousns were surprised by all of this.

"Oooookay.", Malcom said. "Did not see this coming."

"Well, this is... interesting.", Angelo said to Cornelia.

"Told you, you'd be surprised.", Cornelia said with a smile.

"And here I thought that we had the surprise for you.", Sam said to Hay Lin who had a sheepish smile.

"So, this is what your Guardian form looks like.", Jun said as she walked up to Hay Lin. "It's a lot different from Mom's look during her days."

"Wait! You knew about us?", Hay Lin asked her aunt.

"I knew as well as John.", Jun said as those that were ready to fight gathered together.

"And we found out from my mother and father.", John replied. "Kadma and Joe Vanders."

"Kadma's your mother?", Will questioned in surprise.

"Not to interupt!", Durran snapped. "But we did come her to destroy the mighty Voltron Force."

"Yeah, we've heard that before.", Leonas said in a bored tone.

"And we've always came out on top!", Marcus added.

"Not this time!", Durran said with a smirk. "Even with your little fairy friends, you don't stand a chance!"

"I'm so getting tired of being called a fairy!", Irma said with a scowl.

"Fight now! Complain later, Irma!", Will said as she used her powers to put a glamour up to hide the battle that was coming from the public.

"Soldiers, charge!", Durram ordered while pointing his sword towards them.

"Guardins, attack!", Will yelled as she and her fellow Guardians flew into action with Matt running along with them.

"Let's go, Voltron Force!", the Vanders, Jun Lin, and Harold shouted as they charged itno battle.

**A/N: Well, folks! How's that for a surprise. Heroes all around! And you know that there will be some explanations after the fighting is over. Let's just hope that there won't be more fighting afterwards.**

**Please review.**

**Side note: I know that this should of been a cross-over fic, but this all just came to me a few weeks ago, so there's that. But I do plan on doing a Voltron Force/W.I.T.C.H. story that'll involve characters from W.I.T.C.H. as members of the force. One of them will be Angelo, but he won't be the leader. Trust me when I say that it'll be wild!**


	8. Beachside Battle

**A/N: I do not own Voltron Force. In this story, the Voltron Force is basiclly the Vanders, Jun Lin, and Harold. Their uniforms look like the same ones from the Voltron Force show, only they have short sleeves like Hunk's uniform. But they can have long sleeves if thye want them to be. Remamber that, like in the Voltron Force show, the voltcoms can read the thoughts of it's wearer. And they each have two voltcoms. Also, anyone that has a sword made from the voltcoms will look like the blazing sword that Voltron has. And I'm talking from long swords to short swords and broadswords. If you need to know what I'm talking about, watch the Voltron Force show.**

**And now back to the story!**

**Chapter 8: _Beachside Battle_**

As both sides charged at each other, the Voltron Force's voltcoms glowed as their weapons of solid energy appeared in their hands. Angelo had a pair of lightining blue long swords, Marcus had a pair of red blasters, Sam had a pair of green battle batons, Malcom had a blue bo staff, Leonas had a pair of small yellow war hammers, John had a lightining blue broadsword, Jun had a pair of green combat fans, and Harold had a yellow short sword in his right hand and a yellow small shield on his left arm. Once close enough, Matt knocked out one of the soldiers and took his sword and shield and used it in the battle. Harold was quick to disarm three soldiers and take them down with a strong roundhouse kick to their heads. Seeing this surprised Cornelia as she took down a group of the soliders with a powerful wave of sand burying them neck deep.

"Whoa!", she said surprised at her father's fighting skills before she went back to fighting.

Sam was taking down his fair share of soldiers with Leonas at his back sending a soldier or two flying with his war hammers.

"You okay ther, Bro?", Leonas asked his brother.

"It's all good, Leo!", Sam said as he knocked out a soldier with a five hit combo with his battle batons. "It's all good."

"Glad to hear it!", Leonas said as he saw a group of soldiers charging at him.

With a smirk, Leonas raised his war hammers and slammed them into the sand sending a powerful shockwave at the soldiers. Once it hit them, they were sent flying into the water.

"Have a nice swim boys!", Leonas said before going after some more soldiers.

In another part of the beach, Matt and Malcom were fighting side by side.

"I take it that you guys fight guys like this often.", Matt said to Malcom as he disarmed a soldier and knocked him out with a high kick.

"You have no idea.", Malcom said as he dropped two soldiers with his bo staff. "And this is the easy stuff!"

"I hate to see the hard stuff!", Matt said as they both defeated a group of five soldiers.

"I hate to say it, but you might.", Malcom said with worry.

Seeing Malcom's worried look, worried Matt as the both of them went back to fighting soldiers. Elsewhere, Hay Lin was sending some soldiers into the air with a twister. Seeing this, Marcus blasted them with his blasters knocking them out as they fell to the ground.

"Now that's one way to take down some badguys!", Marcus said. "You up for another go, future cousin?"

"You bet!", Hay Lin said with a smirk as she sent another group of soldiers into the air with a her twister. "Fire away!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!", Marcus said as he began firing away.

As for Harold, he had just taken down a few more soldiers when he was standing a few feet from Durran who had his sword and shield at the ready.

"Finally! I shall have my vengance!", Durran said as he took a fighting stance.

"Like I haven't heard that befoe!", Harold said as he took his fighting stance.

Both warriors then charged at each other beginning their duel! Blade clashed against blade as they fought. They even bashed their shields against each other. They then clashed their swords against each other and held it, both trying to get the upperhand.

"I've had plenty of time to improve my skills, in prison, Human!", Durran said with a sneer. "I shall have my revenge!"

"We'll see about that, pirate!", Harold said as he gained the upperhand and was able to push Durran back. "We shall see!"

As they continued their fight, Irma and Taranee were taken down their fair share of soldier. While Taranee would melt some soldiers' weapons, Irma would freeze other soldiers' weapons.

"These guys aren't so tough!", Irma said as she made a wave of water knock down some soldiers. "If this is what Angelo and his cousins have to fight, then he's not as tough as he looks!"

"Yeah!", Taranee said with a grin as she melted some soldiers' weapons. "These guys are easy pickings!"

Just then, some soldiers were about to sneak up on them from behind. Irma and Taranee were to late to do anything when they jumped at them. But suddenly, Angelo got the jump on them and not only disarmed them, but knocked them out as well with an energy wave from his long swords. Afterwards he just simple turned and walked away.

"Oh! And by the way.", Angelo said as he stopped and turned to face Taranee and Irma. "Unlike you two, my cousins and I have to fight these guys with either our bare hands, weapons, or our voltcom weapons. We don't have powers, like you, to make it easy."

With that said, Angelo headed back into battle leaviing a stunned Irma and Taranee.

"How did he hear us?", Irma questioned.

"Who cares.", Taranee said. "Let's just end this fight and get it over with.", she said as she flew towards another group of soldiers that were getting to their feet.

"Right behind, ya!", Irma said following Taranee.

As for Will, she was blasting groups of soldiers with wave after wave of energy.

"This is way to easy!", Will said with a smirk as she took down another group of soldiers.

Suddenly, a two soldiers threw some bolos at Will tying her up and making her fall to the ground.

"Hey!", Will snapped as she hit the ground.

She then looked to see seven soldier aim their blasters at her.

"Uh-oh!", Will said fearing the worse as she closed her eyes bracing for what was to come.

"Will!", Susan and Dean cried fearing for her.

"Will!", Matt shouted as he ran towards Will as fast as he could.

"Will!", the other Guardians shouted as they flew towards Will as the soldiers fired their blasters..

Suddenly, Jun jumped in front of Will and deflected all the blast with her fans. Will opened her eyes to see Jun standing guard over her.

"Back off, boys!", Jun yelled as she sent a power wave of energy from her fans sending the soldiers flying.

"Wow!", Will said as Jun turned around and looked down at Will. "Thanks, Ms. Lin."

"No problem.", Jun said as she used her fans to cut Will free and help her to her feet. "Just be careful next time and watch your back."

"You okay, Will?", Matt asked Will as he ran up to her and Jun.

"Yeah.", Will said as the other Guardians landed next to her. "Thanks to Ms. Lin."

"Ummmm... Guys!", Hay Lin said looking around. "We have company!"

Everyone looked around to see soldiers coming at them.

"It never ends!", Jun said as she charged into battle.

"Wow!", Irma said. "Your aunt is tough, Hay Lin!"

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said as flew off to help her aunt with the others right behind her.

As for the girls' families and boyfriends, they were watching the battle unfold before them and were amazed at what the girls and Matt could do, based off what they were told by them. Not to mention how Jun, Harold, and the Vanders were fighting.

"This is so cool!", Chris shouted as he was watching all the fighting.

"Go, Daddy! Go!", Lillian cheered for her father.

"Did you know about this side of Harold, Liz?", Susan asked Elizabeth.

"No!", she answered while shaking her head. "I had no idea."

"Well this is one way to find out.", Tom said. "And then there's John and his nephews."

"They sure know their stuff.", Eric said.

"Look at them go!", Nigel said.

"Now that's awsome!", Stephen said.

"They're not so tough.", Peter said under his breath.

"I wonder how long they've been doing this.", Dean wondered.

"I'd like to know the same about my sister.", Chen said. "And how did she know about the girls?"

"You can ask her when this is all over, dear.", Joan said as she notice something out of the corner of his eye. "Oh no!"

Soon everyone saw that they were surrounded by soldiers who were eached armed and ready to take them hostage.

"Where did they come from?", Anna questioned as she held Chris close to protect him, just as Elizabeth was doing the same with Lillian.

"The better question is, what do they plan on doing with us?", Theresa questioned.

"My guess is take us hostage.", Lione figured.

"Surrender or die!", one of the soldiers demanded.

Suddenly, a wave of energy came from up above and knocked some soldiers back. Everyone looked up to see John standing on a large rock with his sword in hand unleashing waves of energy all around him hitting the soldiers that had surrounded the girls' families and boyfriends. Once he took down enough of them, John jumped down from the rock and began to fight off the rest, which were easy picking for one of his fighting skills. But soon, more soldiers began to surround John and those he was protecting. Seeing this, W.I.T.C.H., Matt, and the rest of the Voltron Force, except Harold who was still fighting Durran, came and formed a protective circle around the girls' families and boyfriends.

"No one gets past this circle!", John ordered as he stood his ground with them.

"Right!", W.I.T.C.H., Matt, and the rest of the Voltron Force yelled ready to figth off anyone who came towards them.

"Well, this is one was to spend a Sunday afternoon together.", Angelo said to Cornelia.

"I can think of a few better ways.", Cornelia said with a small smile that Angelo returned.

Suddenly, Durran came tumbling towards his soldiers surprising everyone.

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me, Durran!", Harold said as he walked up to the others. "And don't even think of getting past this circle!", he said as he stood next to Cornelia. "You okay, Cornelia?"

"Y-Yeah.", Cornelia said. "How about you?"

"Never better.", he said with a wink making his daughter smile.

"You were lucky fools!", Durran said as he pulled out a gem and used it to open a large portal for his soldiers to go through. "Next time will be a different story! Return to the ship!", he ordered his troops while pointing at the portal.

The soldiers quickly ran through the portal and were soon all gone, leaving only Durran standing there. With a smirk on his face, he turned to walk towards the portal. But suddenly, he reached behind his back and pulled out a gun and turned around and shot six darts from it in different directions, surprising everyone!

"Look out!", Leonas shouted as the darts came at them.

Harold was able to block a dart while Angelo and Matt blocked one each but the other three hit their mark. One hit Sam in his left arm, while another hit Cornelia in her left leg, and the third hit Theresa in her right shoulder.

"Enjoy the poison!", Durran laughed before running through the portal as it closed..

"Aw, crap!", Sam said as he pulled out the dart before he along with Theresa and Cornelia fell to the ground going unconscious from the effects of the poison.

"Sam!", Leonas yelled as he knelt down to his brother.

"Theresa!", Lione cried as he knelt down to his wife.

"Mom!", Peter and Taranee cried as they knelt down to their mother.

"Cornelia!", Harold, Elizabeth, and Lillian crid as they knelt down to Cornalia who transformed back to normal.

"I'll call 911!", Tom said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Don't bother, Tom.", John said as he walked up to the Cooks. "There's no cure for this kind of poison on Earth.", he said as he knelt down to Theresa.

"What are you doing?", Taranee questioned as John scooped up her mother.

"Taking her to where we can help her.", John said. "Jun. Open the fold to Erutana."

"Right!", Jun saiod as she pulled out a green crystal and opened a fold to said world.

"You're not taking may mother anywhere!", Peter snapped as he stood in front of John. "She's going to a hospital to get help!"

Suddenly, Marcus grabbed Peter by his shirt and made him face him.

"We don't have time for this, pal!", Marcus snapped. "The only way to save you mother is for us to take her to the Palace of Lions! So, shut up and let us help her!"

"Do as he says, son.", Lione said getting to his feet.

"But dad!"

"Do it, Peter!", Lione said giving his son a look that said he wasn't playing around befroe giving John a nod that he returned as he ran through the fold.

Leonas picked up Sam and hoisted him over his shoulder and ran through the fold while Harold scooped his daughter up in his arms and ran through the fold as well. The rest of the Voltron force ran though the fold as well. But Angelo stopped and turned to the others.

"You all might as well come, too.", he said as he stood in front of the fold.

The girls' families went through the fold followed by their boyfriends. Peter gave Angelo a glare before heading through the fold. Then, the girls headed through the fold. Last was Taranee and Will.

"If my mother dies, you will pay.", Taranee said glaring at Angelo before going through the fold.

Angelo simply sighed while shaking his head. This just wasn't his week. Seeing this, Will placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile that told him not to worry. Angelo returned the smile before they headed through the fold allowing it to close behind them.

**A/N: Well, that was one heck of a fight! But now, three lives are in danger. Let's hope they can be saved in time. And you al know that there will be some explaining going on. You'll just have to wait and see what happens.**

**Please review.**


	9. Some Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 9: _Some Secrets Revealed_**

Once everyone was through the fold, the girls along with their families, and boyfriends were standing in a hallway of some kind.

"Where are we?", Stephen questioned.

"We'll explain later!", John said as he headed for a pair of doors labled "Med Ward". "Right now we have to take care of Sam, Cornelia, and Theresa!", he said as he went through the doors followed by Harold who was carrying Cornelia and Leonas who had Sam hoisted over his shoulder.

Once through the doors everyone saw three young alien humunoid females dressed in light blue nurse's uniforms and a male alien humanoid dressed in a dark blue doctor's garb. One of the females aliens had blue skin with yellow eyes and black hair, another had yellow skin with green eyes and purple hair along with a thin tail coming out of the small of her back, and the third one had pink skin with purple eyes and white hair. The doctor had orange skin with gray eyes and green hair.

"My word!", the doctor said in surprise. "What has happened?"

"We have three poisoned by Durran and his dart gun, Dr. Nuvva.", John said as he laid Theresa on one of the hospital beds.

"Yumi! Help me prep them for the antidote!", Dr. Nuvva said to the pink skinned nurse as Harold placed Cornelia in a bed and Leonas did the same with Sam.

"Yes doctor!", Yumi said as she headed to the beds to help prep Sam, Theresa, and Cornelia for the antidote.

"Lorne! Go get the antidotes!", the doctor said to the blue skin nurse.

"Yes, Dr. Nuvva!", Lorne said as she headed to the closest cabinet.

"Now as for those of you who are not family, I must ask you to leave the room.", Dr. Nuvva ordered. "There are to many people in here and I have to be able to move around quickly.", he explained. "Arney! Please escort those who aren't family out of here.", he said to the yellow skinned nurse.

"Yes, doctor.", Arney said with a bow before turning to the others. "Those of you who are not famliy, please come with me.", she said in a polite voice as she headed for the double doors.

All that was left were the Cooks, Hales, and Vanders. Elizabeth had Anna take Lillian with her so she wouldn't get upset if something were to happen. Soon Lorne came walking up to the doctor with a small tray that had three needles filled with a clear liquid in each of them.

"What is that?", Taranee questioned.

"It's a universal antidote to any poison.", Harold explained. "It was created many years ago and has been used for any and all poisons ever since.", he explained as Dr. Nuvva picked up one of the needles and walked over to Cornelia.

"You know what to do.", Dr. Nuvva said to Harold who nodded.

"Give me a hand, Angelo?", Harold asked as he held Cornelia down by her arms.

"Yeah.", Angelo said as he walked to the foot of the bed and held Cornelia's legs down.

"What's going on, Harold?", Elizabeth questioned.

"The antidote burns the poison out of the victim.", Harold explained. "And it's not pleasent.", he said knowing what was going to happen.

"No it is not.", Angelo said. "It doesn't last long, but it still burns."

"Go ahead, Dr. Nuvva.", Harold said.

"Injecting antidote.", Dr. Nuvva said as he injected the antidote into Cornelia's arm.

A few seconds later, Cornelia's eyes snapped opened as she began screaming out in pain as she tried to move only for Harold and Angelo to hold her down. Seeing this happen so suddenly, made Elizabeth jump back a bit. Seconds later, Cornelia calmed down and fell asleep. Dr. Nuvva checked her pulse and nodded to Harold letting him kow that Cornelia was okay. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harold and Angelo released Cornelia, who was breathing normally.

"That's one down.", Harold said as Dr. Nuvva walked over to Theresa.

"Will she be okay?", Elizabeth asked Harold as she moved some oaf Cornelia's hair from her face.

"She'll be fine, Dear.", Harold said as he held Cornelia's hand. "She'll be just fine.", he said getting a smile from his wife.

As for the Cooks, Lione did what Harold did and held Theresa's arms down and had Peter hold her legs down. He then nodded to Dr. Nuvva who nodded back and injected the antidote in Theresa's arm. Seconds later Theresa's eyes snapped opened as she began screaming out in pain as she tried to move only for Lione and Peter to hold her down. Seeing all of this, scared and worried Taranee as she feared for her mother. Seconds later, Theresa calmed down and fell asleep. Dr. Nuvva checked her pulse and nodded to Lione letting him kow that Theresa was okay. Breathing a sigh of relief, Lione and Peter released Theresa, who had a steady pace of breathing.

"Thank you, doctor.", Lione said as he shook his hand.

"You are welcome.", Dr. Nuvva said with a kind smile before he went over to Sam with the third needle of antidote.

Lione, Taranee, and Peter sat around Theresa's bed as they wanted to be there when she woke up. As for Sam, Leonas held him down by his arms while John held him down by his legs.

"Do your thing, Doc.", John said to Dr. Nuvva.

Dr. Nuvva then injected the antidote into Sam and like Cornelia and Theresa his eyes snapped opened as he began screaming out in pain as he tried to move only for Leonas and John to hold him down. Seconds later, Sam calmed down and fell asleep. Dr. Nuvva checked his pulse and nodded to John and Leonas letting them know that Sam was doing fine. Breathing a sigh of relief, Leonas and John released Sam, who was breathing at a steady pace. Yumi, the pink skinned nurse, had hooked Sam, Cornelia, and Theresa up to moniters to keep an eye on their vitals. Then she along with Lorne left the room with Dr. Nuvva to give the Cooks, Hales, and Vanders time alone. Watching all of this, through a large window, were the others, who was glad to see that Sam, Cornelia, and Theresa were okay.

"See, Lillian.", Anna said to Lillian in a kind and gentle voice. "Your sister is going to be okay."

"But why did the medicine hurt her?", Lillian asked with concern.

"Some medicines may hurt a bit, but in the end they make you feel a whole lot better.", Jun said.

"Ms. Lin speaks the truth.", Arney said with a kind smile. "I remember when I had to take the same antidote. I felt the same way your sister felt. But in the end, I felt better when I woke up. I couldn't do my duties for a few days, but I was alive and well."

Hearing that made Lillian smile a little to which Arney smiled back.

"Would you like to go and see your sister?", Arney asked.

"Uh-huh!", Lillian said as she took Arney's hand.

Arney then walked with Lillian into the room and up to her family. As for the Vanders, they along with Harold walked out of the room and walked up to the others.

"Okay.", John said getting the attention of the other members of the Voltron force. "Sam is out of action for a while. Which means that Jun will be piloting Green for a while.", he said as he handed Jun a small dics that had different colors on it.

"Got it.", Jun said with a nod as she took the disc and inserted it in Voltcom on her right wrist making it light up for a few seconds.

"You going to be okay piloting Yellow, Leonas.", Angelo asked his cousin.

"To be honest, I'll be to distracted worrying about Sam.", Leonas said. "I know it may sound stupid, but..."

"No it doesn't.", Harold said as he placed his hand on Leonas' shoulder. "He's your borther. And I remember when you and Sam promised your parents that you'd watch out for each other. So, let me pilot Yellow until you're ready to go back into action."

"Thanks, Mr. Hale", Leonas said as he removed the same kind of disc from his right wrist voltcom and gave it to Harold who put it in his right wrist voltcom making it light up for a few seconds.

"With that settled, we know what we have to do.", John said getting a nod from hie teammates as they headed down the hall.

"Wait, Mr. Hale.", Leonas said. "I can do the check up on Yellow. You go be there when Cornelia wakes up."

"Thank you, Leonas.", Harold said with a smile as he headed back into the room to be with his family.

"Let's get to work, people!", John said as they headed down the hall.

"Jun wait!", Chen said as he grabbed his sister's arm. "What's going on here?"

"Listen, Chen.", Jun said as she turned to face her brother as she pulled her arm from Chen's grip gently. "All will be explained later. But right now, I have to get ready."

"Ready for what, Aunt Jun?", Hay Lin questioned.

"To fight.", Jun said as she turned to walk off.

"Why do I have the feeling that there's more to all of this that they're telling us?", Irma questioned.

"Whatever it is can wait.", Will said as she noticed someone walking up to them. "Cause I think we have company."

Everyone turned to see what Will was looking at. Before them stood a humanoid gray skinned male with green eyes and blue hair. He was dressed in what looked like a sercurity uniform that was black and gray with black boots. Strapped to his side was a blaster on one side and a sword on the other side.

"Greetings. I am Tellos.", he greeted with a bow. "I was asked to take you to an area to wait and get some rest until the Voltron Force is finished preparing for battle.", he explained. "So if you'd please come with me.", he said as he headed down another hallway.

As everyone followed Tellos they looked at the different paintings that were hanging on the walls. Some of them were of one male or female beings, while others had two or more beings in them. No matter which how many were in a painting, they were all dressed in uniforms that Angelo and the other Voltron Force were wearing or in unifoms that Tellos had on. There were even some Humans in some paintings.

"So, what's with all of the paintings, Tellos?", Nigel questioned.

"They are in memory of former members of the Voltron Force and security forces that guarded the Palace of Lions.", Tellos explained.

"Even the guards are remembered?", Irma questioned.

"We may not be out there fighting the major battles, but we do our part in protecting the palace from those who would try and steal the secrets of Voltron.", Tellos said.

"Voltron?", Matt questioned.

"You will learn of it when the time is right.", Tellos said as he stopped at a set of doors. "Until then, please wait in here and relax."

Tellos then opened the doors for everyone to see what looked like a large lounge with very comforting looking couches and chairs to sit in. Also in the room was a long table with fruit and pitchers of water and juice with cups to drink from. There was even a juice bar there as well. The whole room was white with marble floors and pillars and large windows that over looked a vast field with what looked like blue grass with a river flowing and mountains further on.

"Wow!", Hay Lin said as she looked out the window with the others. "Where are we?"

"This is the world of Erutana.", Tellos said. "Please enjoy yourselves and rest up.", he said with a bow before he left and closed the doors behind him.

And with that, eveyone decided to relax and let all that happened set in before John and the others came to explain everything. Meanwhile in the Med Ward, the Hales sat around Cornelia's bed and Cooks sat around Theresa's bed. Harold, who was holding Cornelia's hand while he had Lillian in his lap, looked over at Elizabeth, who was holding Cornelia's other hand. He knew that she had some questions for him so he took a deep breath and...

"If you have any questions, Liz, go ahead and ask them.", he said with a kind smile that she returned.

"Well, how long have you been doing this?", Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I've been training for this since I was a kid.", Harold explained. "Then when I turned sixteen I became a memeber of the Voltron Force, like my father before me and his father before him. I wanted to tell you, but we had to keep it a secret to protect those we cared for. At least that how it was until a few weeks ago, when some of the higher ups decided that it waould be okay to tell those we knew and cared for. That's what one of the reasons the cookout was for."

"I see.", Elizabeth said. "And the other reason?"

"To try and make things right between us.", Harold said before taking a deep breath. "Liz, I know that I complained about you working all those late hours at your job, but I only did that because I want us to spend more time as a family. But I do understand that your job is important as well. So..."

"You all are what's important.", Elizabeth said as her eyes began to well up in tears. "And it was wrong for me to let you leave. After all that has happened, we need to be together now more than ever. So, please come home Harold."

"Nothing would please me more.", Harold said with a smile that Elizabeth returned.

After hearing that her father was coming back home, Lillian flashed her brightest smile before hugging her father who returned the hug. Seeing this made Elizabeth smile as well. Now all that was left was for Cornelia to wake up along with Theresa and Sam. About an hour later, the other members of the Voltron Force were still in their command center preparing for any and all battles they were going to soon be fighting.

"Yellow checks out fine.", Leonas said as he was sitting at a computer making sure things were good to go.

"Green is good to go.", Jun said as she sat a computer of her own, like the others, doing the same thing Leonas was doing.

"So is Red.", Marcus said.

"Same for Blue.", Malcom said.

"Black is also ready.", Angelo said.

"And I just sent out the universal warning to all of the worlds that with the Galaxy Alliance.", John said as he stepped away from the main computer. "All we have to do now is wait."

"Man! Am I glad we have those probes to scan the lions in their lairs.", Marcus said as they left the command center.

"Yeah.", Malcom agreed as they all were walking down the hall. "It makes checking up on the big cats a whole lot easier. Plus, we don't have to go all the way to them to check up on them."

"I wonder if Sam and the others are doing okay.", Jun said as they neared the Med Ward.

Once in the Med Ward, they all looked to see the Sam, Cornelia, and Theresa were awake and looking a whole lot better than they did when they were brought there.

"How you holding up, little Bro?", Leonas questioned as he walked up to Sam.

"I've been better.", Sam said as they pounded fist.

"The important thing is that you're alive.", Dr. Nuvva said. "All you have to do now is get some much needed rest.", he said. "All three of you.", he said looking at Cornelia and Theresa. "Which is why you all will be staying here for the next few days."

"What?", Taranee questioned.

"He wants them here so he can make sure they all make a full recovery.", Malcom replied.

"We're not leaving our mother here!", Peter demanded.

"Calm down, Peter.", Theresa said.

"We don't know this guy, mom!", Taranee said.

"Taranee!", Lione said in surprise to the way Taranee was actting.

"Taranee's right, dad!", Peter said. "For all we know he may want to do some weird test on mom."

"How dare you accuse Dr. Nuvva of doing such things!", Lorne snapped as she walked up to Taranee and Peter. "He has studied at the greatest medical school in the galaxy! He knows the biology of just about every humanoid being of the Known Worlds! Including Humans! he took an oath to help those in need! And he has kept that oath to this day. So don't either of you ever say what you've said about him ever again!", she said glaring at the two Cook siblings as her skin began ti turn a darker shade of blue.

"Remind me not to get her mad.", Cornelia said to her father.

"She only get that mad at those who insult Dr. Nuvva.", Harold said. "He's like a father to her."

"That explains a lot.", Elizabeth said.

"Calm yourself, Lorne.", Dr, Nuvva said as he walked up to the young nurse and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It is okay. In the end, it is up to the one I'm treating to decide if they want to stay."

"And I chose to stay.", Theresa said getting surprised looks from her children. "And I'll hear nothing of it!", she said to Peter and Taranee.

"But..."

"You heard your mother, Taranee.", Lione said. "And I agree with her. I want to see her in good health before she leaves."

"Besides. I am on vacation.", Theresa said with a smile. "A little extra rest may do me some good."

"If you'd like, I can have some rooms prepped for you to stay here.", Dr. Nuvva said.

"Can you have one prepped for my son?", Lione asked.

"Just your son?", Yumi questioned.

"As much as I'd like for me and Taranee to stay, she has school tomorrow.", Lione said. "And I have my job to go to. So it'll be just my son staying here seeing as he's on Summer Break from college."

"Very well.", Dr. Nuvva said. "And what of you Harold?", he asked. "Will you and your family be staying here as well?"

"I wish we all could, but my younger daughter still has school until her Summer Break begins.", Harold replied.

"Which means that we'll be going back to Earth with Lillian.", Elizabeth said.

"Wait! Does that mean that you guys are back together?", Cornelia asked her parents who nodded with smiles on their faces, which made Cornelia smile as well.

"When did here parents seperate?", Peter whispered to Taranee.

"I have no idea.", Taranee replied.

"But I wanna stay!", Lilllian said with a pout.

"You know you can always come and visit me after school.", Cornelia said.

"Weeeeeeeeellllllll... Okay.", Lillian said giving in.

"And I take it that you'll be staying here in your quarters, Leonas.", Dr. Nuvva figured.

"You got it, doctor.", Leonas said with a smile.

"Of course you are.", Dr. Nuvva said with a grin. "Lorne. Please go have a room prepped for this young man.", he said gesturing to Peter.

"Yes, Dr. Nuvva.", Lorne said with a bow before leaving the room.

"Now I know that you want to see the others.", Dr. Nuvva said to Sam, Cornelia, and Theresa as he walked up to a panel on the wall. "But I want you to still get some rest. So, you'll be riding around in these.", he said as he pressed a few buttons on the panel.

Suddenly, a part of the wall slid open to reveal three wheelchairs that had no wheels. They had no wheels becasue they were hovering a few feet above the floor. They looked very comfortable as Dr. Nuvva was pushing one up to Theresa's bed, while Yumi was pushing one up to Sam's bed and Arney was pushing one up to Cornelia's bed.

"How are those chairs hovering like that?", Elizabeth questioned.

"There's a hovering device under the chairs that keep them levitating.", Malcom explained. "It makes moving around a whole lot easier."

"I can see that.", Lione said as he helped Theresa in to one of the chairs.

Harold did the same with Cornelia, while Leonas did the same with Sam. They all then headed to the lounge area where the others were waiting and relaxing. Once there, they others were glad to see that Cornelia, Theresa, and Sam were okay.

"Are those chairs hovering?", Eric questioned.

"Yes they are.", Marcus said.

"Cool!", Stephen said. "The technology here is amazing."

"It is pretty cool, huh?", Malcom said.

"Not to ruin the mood, but can we get some kind of explaination here?", Will asked.

"Can we?", Sam questioned. "I mean some of them are connected to Kandrakar."

"What is that suppose to mean?", Irma questioned.

"It's a long story.", John said. "One that will explain a few things."

"So take a seat and pay attention.", Jun said with a smile. "Cause this one is going to be one heck of a story!"

**A/N: Well, Cornelia, Theresa, and Sam are okay. And Harold and Elizabeth are back together. And now some questioned are going to be answered. This should be good.**

**Please review.**


	10. More Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 10: _More Secrets Revealed_**

As everyone took a seat, Jun Lin was sitting with her family and Eric was sitting next to Hay Lin, while Nigel was sitting next to Taranee, who was sitting with her family. Matt sat next to Will, who was sitting with her family, and much to Irma's surprise, Stephen was sitting next to her as she was sitting with her family. Sam was in his hover wheelchiar sitting next to Jun Lin. As for Angelo, Leonas, Malcom, and Marcus they left to take care of something but promised to be back soon. Will and the girls had changed back to normal to get more comfortable. As for John, he was sitting in a chair facing all of them, ready to tell what needed to be told.

"Okay. I guess I better start from the beginning.", John said. "I'm going to tell it to you all the same way it was told to me. So not jokes."

"I make no promises.", Irma said before getting a nudge from her father. "Ow! Dad!", she wined.

"No jokes, youing lady.", Tom said hushing his daughter and getting some giggles out of the girls. "Go ahead and tell your story, John."

"Thanks.", he said with a grin. "Okay.", he said before clearing his throat. "As all of you know, there are worlds out there, in the universe, that have life. And among those worlds, is Kandrakar. Now for centuries Kandrakar has had a Council of the Known Worlds, which consist of a representative from the many worlds that are in alliance with Kandrakar."

"We all ready know this, Uncle John.", Will said.

"But what you don't know is that not every world is in alliance with Kandrakar.", John said surprising the girls. "Some of the worlds pulled out after they realised something."

"And what's that?", Taranee asked.

"That Kandrakar first helps fight threats that also pose a threat to Kandrakar. Every other threat had to wait for aid from Kandrakar and the Guardians no matter how bad it was", John said getting stunned looks from the girls. "You may not like hearing it, but it's true. Ask your Oracle the next time you go to Kandrakar. Rumor has it that there's a new one in charge, but they'll have the knowledge from past Oracle to tell you what I'm saying is true."

"B-B-B-But the new Oralce is different!", Hay Lin said thinking of her grandmother.

"Maybe so.", John said. "But if that's the case, then why hasn't the new Oracle sent you girls to help fight enemies like the kind we just fought two hours ago?"

"You may not like to hear it, Hay Lin, but it's true.", Jun Lin said. "I remember mother tellung me and Chen stories about the Guardians when we were kids. Once I joined the Voltron Force and heard about Kandrakar, I put two and two together and realised that mother was a Guardian."

"What did you do then.", Joan questioned.

"I confronted her about why Kandrakar did things the way they did them.", Jun answered. "She then told me that Kandrakar has their way of doing things. Then I told her that I was a member of the Voltron Force, which surprised her big time. But she accepted it. In time."

"So why didn't you tell me?", Chen questioned with a hint of anger in his voice. "First, mother keeps her secret life from me! Then, I find out the my daughter has been living the same life for the last few years!", he said making Hay Lin wince a little. "And today, I find out that my little sister has been living a secret life as well! Am I some big cosmic joke, or something!"

"I kind of see his point.", Dean said in agreement. "I mean with some of us, it's just one member of our family that's been living a secret life."

"While with Chen it's was his mother, his daughter, and his sister.", Susan finished.

"I'm sorry, dad.", Hay Lin said sadly. "It's just that, when this all started I was afraid that you and mom would worry about me to much."

"We're your parents, Hay Lin.", Chen said. "There's a part of us that worries about you when you go to school. It's our job to worry about your safety."

"He's right.", John said. "You can't stop your parents from worrying about you. And college is coming up for you all."

"And that's when the real worrying begins.", Harold said getting a laugh out of the adults.

"Not to intrupt, but what happened to the worlds that pulled out from Kandrakar?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, the leaders of those worlds all decided that if Kandrakar wasn't going to be there for them when they needed them, then they were going to work together and fight for themselves.", John continued explaining. "So a Galaxy Alliance was formed on planet Unity. And together with many other world, and their combined knowledge and advance technology, the alliance maintained peace and helped any world that needed it. Even those that were either allied with no one or allied with Kandrakar. Granted the Alliance wasn't welcomed on the worlds that were allied with Kandraka very much. But they still helped when they could."

"So, all was well with the Alliance around.", Will said.

"So where does the Voltron Force come in?", Matt questioned.

"Well after a long period of peace, and I'm talking a few centuries here, a new horrible menace rose up and began to attack the Known Worlds.", John said. "The threat was, believe it or not, pirates."

"I'm sorry.", Irma said. "Did you say pirates?"

"Yes.", John said. "Pirates."

"Wow!", Chris said in amazment.

"Space pirates?", Peter questioned with a scoff. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Who do you think attacked us at the beach?", John questioned shutting Peter up. "They rose up decades ago and have been causing trouble ever since."

"And that's where, this Voltron thing, comes in?", Taranee questioned not sounding impressed.

"Yes.", John said ignoring Taranee's adittude. "Seeing that the battle fleets the Galaxy Alliance had couldn't be everywhere, even with the ability to open large folds, groups of scientist, engineers, mechanics, technicians, architects, builders, pilots, and soldiers from many of the Known Worlds gathered together on Erutana and bagen to build this palace as well as build five special ships that would have the ability to battle the pirates and their fleets as well as the giant mechs they had."

"Five ships?", Cornelia questioned. "That's all?"

"These aren't any normal ships, Cornelia.", Harold said to his daughter. "They have a special something about them."

"And what's that?", Cornelia asked.

"Well when the ships were being built, one of the technicians was testing out the fold crystals he had attached to a device and opened a random fold.", Harold began to explain. "The fold had opened to Earth where there were a pack of lions relaxing under a tree. The technician moved the fold to and pulled five of the lions into Erutana. With help from the soldiers and pilots, the lions were caged for a while."

"For a while?", Susan questioned.

"Well, one of the scientist created devices where one could talk to animals telepathiclly and used it on the lions. The lions' devices were collars while everyone else's devise were shaped like headbands.", Jun explained. "After that, the lions helped the solders protect the contruction site where the palace and ships were being built. The lions worked well as a team. But as time passed by, the lions were getting old. Everyone knew that they would pass on soon. And when they did pass on, something amazing happened."

"What happened?", Hay Lin asked.

"The spirits of the lions jumped into the power crystals of the ships that were being made.", John answered.

"Hold up!", Matt said. "You mean to tell me that the ships that were being made each have a spirit of a lion in them?", he questioned.

"It may sound weird, but yes.", John said. "And because of that, the shipe were made to look like giant robot lions, in their honor. And they were painted the color of the collars they had. Yellow, blue, green, red, and black. Once the ships were finished, five pilots were picked to pilot them and fight the pirate forces."

"Couldn't all the pilots take turns riding the ships?", Will asked.

"If they were normal ships, yes.", John replied. "But because of the lion spirits in them, things went a bit different."

"Meaning...?", Will began to question.

"That the lions were picky about who piloted them.", Harold said with a grin. "Even to this day, they don't just let anyone pilot them. If they don't want you piloting them, they will actually spit you out."

"Really?", Stephen questioned.

"Before I became the pilot of Green Lion, I saw plenty of recruits get rejected by Green Lion.", Jun said. "I was surrprised when Green accepted me."

"And now, Angelo and his cousins are the newest pilots?", Nigel questioned.

"Yes.", John said. "They're the first all Human team of Voltron Force and they've done a good job working together and fighting the pirates. And their working together is the key to Voltron."

"The key to Voltron?", Eric questioned. "What do you mean?"

"The lions come together to form Voltron.", Harold explained. "A mighty robot. Loved by good, feared by evil."

"So, can we see these lions?", Will asked.

"If things go the way they're going, all of Earth may be seeing the lions in action.", John replied with a worried look on is face.

"What do you mean?", Lione asked.

"Now that the pirates have found Earth, they'll try and do to it what they've done to most of the worlds they've attacked in the past.", John said.

"And that is...?", Dean began to question.

"Set up a stronghold and take over Earth as well as add it's technology to their own.", John explained.

"What? No pillaging or plundering?", Irma joked.

"When you've taken over a world, you don't need to do all of that.", John replied. "These aren't your normal pirates. They're more like an army that works very well."

"Thanks to past members of the Voltron Force, the pirates have been ran off of the worlds they used to have control of.", Jun explained. "They took what they stole and returned to their own home world, but that hasn't stopped them from stealing tech from other worlds."

"So, Earth is next on their list.", Matt said.

"Earth and any other world they've ran into on their way here.", Harold replied. "If there's a world out there that has technology, a metal, or a power source they can use for their ships or mechs, they'll go for it."

"Maybe we should try and warn Earth about all of this.", Tom suggested.

"I want you to think about what you just said, Tom.", Harold said. "If we were to do what you suggested, you know what'll happen next."

"Me and the girls would get captured.", Will said.

"Which would lead to us getting experimented on.", Taranee added.

"Then they'ed want to mass produce the lions to form their own Voltron army.", John said.

"Is that a bad thing?", Peter questioned. "I mean, the more fire power the merrier. Right?"

"Not if someone tries to use said army to try and take over ther universe.", Theresa said surprising her son. "Look at our history, Peter. Someone makes something for good yet there was someone that found a way to use it as a weapon. China made gunpowder for fireworks yet someone found a way to use it for guns and cannons. If that's not a prime example, then I don't know what is."

"Your mother's right, son.", Lione said. "All it takes is for the wrong country to get a hold of the technology here and use it to try and take over the world. And that includes the US."

"Which is the reason why only a select few from Earth have been picked to join the Voltron Force.", John explained. "Whether they become pilots of the lions, regular ships, security force, scientist, engineers, mechanics, technicians, or medical staff. Every being here is a member of the Voltron Force. For they all play some kind of role in protecting the universe."

"Wow!", Stephen said. "That's just... Wow!"

"Yeah. It's a lot to take in.", John said with a smile. "But we all proudly do our job."

"Question.", Will said. "Was Grandpa Joe a member of the Voltron Force?"

"Yes. He was. He was the pilot of Red Lion.", John said. "And it was during his time that something big happened."

"What happened?", Matt questioned.

"Kandrakar tried to take Voltron for themselves!"

Everyone looked towards the doors to see an elderly African-American man with brown eyes with black hair with gray streaks in it. He was dressed in black pants and a grsay shirt with black shoes. On his wrist were voltcoms and in his right hand was a wooden cane with a lion's head made of metal on top.

"Hey, dad.", John said with a smile knowing that there was another story to tell.

**A/N: Well, the girls and their families kow the origin of Voltron. But know they're about to hear another story from John's father. This should be good! Read on to find out what happened next!**

**Please review.**


	11. Voltron, Kandrakar, Friendship, & Love

_**Last chapter...**_

_"Question.", Will said. "Was Grandpa Joe a member of the Voltron Force?"_

_"Yes. He was. He was the pilot of Red Lion.", John said. "And it was during his time that something big happened."_

_"What happened?", Matt questioned._

_"Kandrakar tried to take Voltron for themselves!"_

_Everyone looked towards the doors to see an elderly African-American man with brown eyes with black hair with gray streaks in it. He was dressed in black pants and a grsay shirt with black shoes. On his wrist were voltcoms and in his right hand was a wooden cane with a lion's head made of metal on top._

_"Hey, dad.", John said with a smile knowing that there was another story to tell._

**Chapter 11: _Voltron, Kandrakar, Friendship, & Love_**

"Hey, Grandpa Joe!", Will said as she got up and ran up to Joe Vanders and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Squirt!", Joe said returning the hug. "You've grown! Hello, Susan."

"Hello, Joe.", Susan said with a smile.

"Why do you call him Grandpa Joe?", Irma questioned.

"He may not be related to me, but he's like a grandfather to me.", Will said with a smile.

"It's good to see you and your mother, but what are you doing here?", Joe questioned.

"Well...", Will said before telling all that happened at the beach, on Earth.

"I see.", Joe said as he sat in a chair next to his son. "And you're the new Keeper of the Heart. Talk about irony.", he said with a grin.

"What do you mean?", Will questioned.

"You know how you and Angelo are best friends?", Joe questioned getting a nod from Will. "Well, Nerissa and I were best friends.", he said shocking the girls.

"R-R-Really?", questioned Will.

"Mmm-Hmm.", Joe said with a nod. "As a matter of fact, it was Nerissa who introduced me to my wife. Kadma."

"Whoa!", Cornelia said. "You mean that the former Earth Guardian is your wife?"

"Sure is.", Joe said. "It's a shame how Kandrakar used her and the other Guardians to get to me and the other members of the force."

"I see another story coming.", Hay Lin said as the door to the room opened to so Angelo and his cousins walking in with the food from the cookout.

"Hey, guys! Hey, Grandpa Joe!", Angelo said as he and his cousins sat the food on the table that was in the room. "Sorry it took us so long but we had to put the grills and table next to the cars."

"That and this is a lot of food.", Marcus said.

"It's nice that you brought the food here, boys.", Lione said. "But not all of the meat is cooked."

"Not yet it isn't.", Malcom said as Leonas walked to the wall across from them.

"But it will be.", Leonas said as he walked up to a small control panel and pressed a few buttons.

Suddenly, the wall opened up to reveal as large grill. Seeing this the fathers gave a whistle impressed at the grill as Angelo poured some charcol in it and fired it up.

"Now we can get cooking again!", Angelo said. "Who wants to cook?"

"I got it.", John said as he walked up to the grill. "While I'm grilling, Pops can tell his story."

"The Kandrakar one?", Angelo questioned.

"Yep.", John said.

"This'll be fun.", Marcus said as he, his brother, and cousins sat with the others.

Angelo sat next to Cornelia as his cousins sat together next to Will and her family.

"I guess you can say that it all started when me and Kadma got together.", Joe said. "We cared about each other deeply and, as you know me and Nerissa were best friends. But that doesn't mean that I wasn't good friends with the other girls. I saw them as good friends as well. But boy was I surprised to find out that they all were Guardians."

"How did you find out?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Turns out that we ran into each other on another world that needed help badly.", Joe explained. "After we found out about each other and explained why we all were there, we decided to work together and help the world out. It didn't take long to drive the pirates away, with our combined efforts. After we did our job, Kandma and the girls headed back to Kandrakar, while me and the Voltron Force headed back here to Erutana. The next day Kadma and Nerissa came to me and Harold's father, Robert, and told us that the Kandrakar's Council of the Known Worlds wanted to work with us and fight to protect all the worlds out there. They asked us to bring the Lions with us."

"And you, of course, said no due to you all not liking Kandrakar.", Taranee said in a accusing tone.

"First off, mind your manners and don't intrupt.", Joe said giving Taranee a look that said he wasn't in the mood for attitude. "I know your parents raised you better than that, young lady."

"We most certainly did.", Theresa said looking at Taranee, who looked away from her mother nervously.

"Second, after talking it over with the other members of the team, we decided to go to Kandrakar to see what was up.", Joe contiued with his story. "Once there, we were greeted by some armoured soldiers, when we exited our lions and taken captive. Talk about your surprises."

"Wait a minute.", Will said getting Joe's attention. "Are you saying that the Guardians, before us, tricked you and your friends into coming to Kandrakar?"

"My Grandma wouldn't do that, to a friend!", Hay Lin snapped as she glared at Joe.

"Hay Lin!", Jun said to her niece in a tone as she gave her a look that said 'be quiet'!

"But Aunt Jun..."

"Listen to the rest of the story before you judge.", Chen said to his daughter.

"Please continue, Sir.", Joan said to Joe.

"Thank you.", Joe said. "Now, as I was saying. When I was taken captive with the rest of the Voltron Force, Nerissa, Kadma, and the rest of the Guardians were just as surprised as we were and demanded to know what was going on."

"Which was what, Mr. Vanders?", Cornelia asked getting courious.

"Well, it turns our that the Council of the Known Worlds figured that if they had Voltron under their control, then the Galaxy Alliance would fall and all of the worlds in the Allaince would end up joining Kandrakar.", Joe explained.

"Something tells me that things didn't go as planned for them.", Dean said.

"Not at all.", Joe said with a smirk. "When the council had their best warrios try to pilot the lions, they ended up like anybody they found not worthy to pilot them. They ended up getting spat out. Once that happened we decided to fight off the guards that had us captive and escape. But not before telling the Council of the Known Worlds to back off and to never try and pull another stunt like that again. When we returned back here to Erutana, we told the Elders about what happened and they made the order that we could work with the Guardians, but no one linked to Kandrakar was allowed here in the Palace of Lions."

"So that means...", Irma began to say.

"That you Guardians are the first Guardians to set foot in here in a very long time.", Joe said.

"But you married the former Earth Guardian.", Cornelia said.

"She wasn't a Guardian when we got married.", Joe replied. "And even if she was, she may of been allowed to come here seeing as she's my wife. For the Elders knew how much we loved each other."

"So, why are we allowed to be here?", Taranee questioned.

"Well, for one, your mother and the Earth Guardian are being treated for the poison Durran hit them with.", Joe explained. "The other reasom is that I along with the new Elders decided to lift the old rule the former Elders laid down and allow those linked to Kandrakar entry here. As long as you all follow a few rules while here."

"Such as?", Irma asked.

"You all stay out of restricted areas and cause no trouble while here.", Joe said. "Follow those rules and there will be no trouble. Fair enough?"

"Works for me.", Will said with a smile as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Good.", Joe said as he got to his feet. "Now if you all will excuse me, I have other things to attend to. Good day to you all.", he said as he exited the room.

"Well, that was an interesting story.", Stephen said.

"And there are plenty more where came from.", Sam said. "Gramps has had his fair share of action in his days as a memeber of the Voltron Force. Which makes for some interesting stories."

"What about you guys?", Eric asked. "Got any good stories?"

"We have some good ones.", Malcom said. "But right now, I just want to kick back and chill before we get called out to fight who knows what.", he said as he sat in one of the many recliner chairs and kicked back for some relaxation.

"Amen to that.", Marcus said as he did the same in another recliner chair.

Just then, a red light began to flash along with the sound of an alarm going off.

"What the heck is that?", Peter questioned.

"It's the alarm!", Sam said.

"What kind of alarm?", Elizabeth asked.

"The one that let's us know that there's danger somewhere.", Harold said. "Danger that we have to fight!"

"Time to go to work!", John said. "Tom, Lione, and Chen. You guys take over on the grill."

"To the Lions!", Angelo said.

"I'll be back.", Harold said before giving his wife a kiss.

"I know.", Elizabeth said with a smile that Harold returned. "Be careful."

"I always am.", Harold said with a smile before he turned to kiss his daughters on their foreheads. "Be good.", he said to Lillian.

"Okay, Daddy.", Lillian said with a smile.

"Good luck.", Cornelia said to her father. "You, too.", she said to Angelo.

"Thanks.", Angelo said before giving Cornelia a quick kiss not caring about the looks Peter and Taranee were giving him.

Angelo and Harold left the room with the rest of the Voltron Force. All except Sam, due to his condition.

"So I guess we just sit here and wait form them to return.", Nigel figured.

"Well, we could see what's going on from here.", Sam said getting eveyones' attention.

"We can?", Chris questioned.

"Sure.", Sam said as he pointed his right voltcom up at a large screen that was across from where the door to the room was and fired a green beam of energy from the voltcom. "We have cameras just about everywhere here. Not to mention in the lions so those in the Command Center can keep an eye on us just in case if we get knocked out from a powerful hit or anything. Plus, when we go to a differen world, smal camreas come out from the lions to film our battles. That way, we can learn from any mistakes and work better as a team."

"Makes sense.", Matt said in agreement.

"Maybe we should try that.", Will said.

Once the beam hit the screen, static appeared which soon began to show the Voltron Force running into the Command Center. John and Leonas sat at some control panels while Angelo, Marcus, Jun Lin, Malcom, and Harold ran to one of five seprate doors that opened like elevator doors. Angelo ran to the door with a "1" above it while Marcus ran to the door with a "2" above it. Jun Lin ran to the door with a "3" above it while Malcom ran to the door with a "4" above it and Harold ran to the door with a "5" above it. Once at their doors they jumped through them and grabbed onto a ste of handles that were connected to a cable. Once they grabbed the cable handles, they began to decend down to the lower levels of the palace where there were pods for them to land in. Once in the pods the pods closed up and shot through seperate tunnels to the secret lairs of their robot lions. Once at the lairs, the pods came up under the lions and were set inside robot lions. Once inside the loins, the pods opened up for the pilot to go to their seat ready to take off and help which ever world needed help.

"Okay people!", Angelo said through the com-link to the others. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Yellow Lion! Ready to go!", Harold said from within Yellow Lion.

"Blue Lion! Ready to go with the flow!", Malcom said from within Blue Lion.

"Green Lion! Revved and ready!", Jun Lin said from within Green Lion.

"Red Lion! Heated up for action!", Marcus said from within Red Lion.

"And Black Lion! Ready to fly!", Angelo said from within Black Lion. "Let's do this team!"

They then rode their lion from their lairs. Yellow Lion came running out from a cave in the desert of the planet, while Blue Lion flew out from the waters of the shore that was near the palace. Green Lion came out from a large cave that was in a forest, while Red Lion came running out of the cave that was in a volcano. And Black Lion flew out of the cave of a mountain that was close to the palace. Back in the palace, the girls and their families looked out of the window to see the lions flying in the air while gathering together before flying towards space.

"Whoa!", Nigel said looking at the lions as they flew off. "That was cool!"

"Totally!", Stephen said.

"I wonder where they are going.", Hay Lin said.

"We're about to find out.", Sam said turning to look at the screen that showed the Command Center, where John and Leonas were monitoring the lions and pilots.

"So, what planet are we going to, Uncle John?", Angelo asked ready to open a fold.

"One of the newer planets that we've discovered. Sending location to you now.", John said while pressing a few buttons. "It's part of Kandrakar's Council of the Known Worlds. So, you may not be to welcome."

"Then may I suggest we asked my niece and her fellow Guardians to go there and vouche for us.", Jun Lin said.

"Agreed.", Angelo said. "You get that, Uncle John?"

"Yeah.", John said. "And so did they.", he said while looking up at one of the camreas nearby. "Didn't they, Sam", he said with a smirk.

"Aw, crud.", Sam said with a grin.

"Who you trying to fool, boy?", John said grinning. "So, can you vouche for us, Will?"

"Sure.", Will said. "We just have to know which world it is."

"You're about to find out.", John said. "Give the team the okay, Leonas."

"On it!", Leonas said. "You got the okay, guys!"

"Good!", Angelo said as he touched a fold crystal that was connected to a device that used the crystal to open a fold large enough for the lions to fly through. "Later!"

Once the lions flew through the fold it closed behind them. Once through the fold the Voltron Force saw that the planet was under attack by pirates. Once the girls saw the world, they knew the world well.

_It was Metamoor!_

**A/N: Looks like there's a bit of bad blood between Kandrakar and the Galaxy Alliance. But right now there are bigger things to worry about. Metamoor is under pirate attack! Wonder why they are there? Looks like you're going to have to read on to find out.**

**Please review.**


	12. Pirate Attack!

**Chapter 12: _Pirate Attack!_**

_Moments earlier, on Metamoor..._

On the world of Metamoor, in the palace of the Meridian Kingdom sits one Queen Elyon who has just finished handling the daily duties as queen. With a sigh of relief, she got up from her throne and left the Throne Room and headed to the Royal Garden where she hoped her beloved Caleb was waiting for her. Once he got there, she looked around to see that she was alone.

'Maybe he's taking care of something.', she thought to herself as she sat under a tree that Cornelia used her powers to grow a few years ago. 'I wonder what you and the girls are doing right now, Cornelia.', she thought as she placed her right hand on the trunk of the tree. 'It would be nice to see you again.', she said with a sad smile.

Just then, Caleb came walking up to her. At first she smiled at Caleb, happy to see him, but that soon turned into a look of concern when she saw the worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, Caleb?", Elyon asked as she got to her feet.

"Strange flyimg ships have been spotted near the mountains!", Caleb explained.

"Flying ship?", Elyon questioned.

"Yes.", Caleb said as they headed towards the Throne Room where Vathek and some of her other Generals were waiting for her. "And from those ships smaller flying ships along with other types of crafts have been coming out from it. They look like something you'd see in one of Earth's space movies."

"Space movies?", Elyon questioned.

"Hay Lin showed me some a while back.", Caleb explianed.

"Not to interupt, but what should we do, Your Majesty?", Vathek asked.

"First, we must find out if they are hostile or friendly.", Elyon said. "We can plan a course of action after that."

"And if they are hostile?", a soldier questioned.

"Then we fight back and hopefully send them running.", Elyon said. "If worse comes to worse, I shall call Kandrakar for help."

"But for now, we shall handle this!", Caleb said as he began to exit the Throne Room. "The soldiers are already to go just in case."

"Please take Blue Destiny with you, Caleb.", Elyon said as she held out her hands and made the mighty blade appear in front of her. "I know it will serve you well.", she said as she made the blade float to Caleb, who took it and strapped it to his back.

"Thanl you, My Queen.", Caleb said with a bow as Elyon walked up to him.

"All of you be safe.", Elyon said to the generals that were in the Throne Room as she stood in front of Caleb. "Please be careful.", she said to Caleb.

"I will.", Caleb said before thay shared a loving kiss.

Watching this, Vathek and the other generals knew how much the two cared for each other. They knew that one day Caleb would become king and help Elyon rule their kingdom well. After their kiss, Caleb turned to the other generals and nodded to them. They returned the nod and headed out to the other soldiers with Elyon behind them to see them all off. Once outside the palace, they were all surprised to see one of the flying ships sitting in front of the palace gates with beings with light purple skin dressed in gray light battle armour armed with blasters and swords. Out of all of them, one had a yellow visor on along with a dark blue coat and a red beret cap.

"Who are you and why are you on our world?", Caleb questioned as he stepped forward.

"I am Rubduos!", the being in the beret said as he stepped forward. "I am one of Pirate King Durran's commanders! I, along with my fellow pirates are here because your world has mountains full of powerful energy crystals!"

"Energy crystals?", Vathek questioned.

"Yes. Energy crystals.", Rubduos said with a smirk. "Crystals that we will mine and use to make us stronger!"

"I don't think so.", Elyon said as she began to float in the air and had her hands glow with power.

"And I take it that you're the Heart of this world. As well as the queen of this area.", Rubduos said as he noticed the crown on her head. "This makes my job a whole lot easier."

"How so?", Elyon questioned as she narrowed her eyes at Rubduos.

"Simply put, you have a choice to make.", Rubduos said. "Either you surrender to us now without any conflict or later, after me and my forces crush your forces.", he said with a smirk. "The choice is yours, Your Majesty."

"How about I give you another choice.", Elyon said. "One that involves you leaving this world and never returning!"

"I take it that you won't be surrendering.", Rubduos said knowing what was coming.

"We'll never surrender to the likes of you!", Vathek snapped. "For far to long, we've been under the rule of a man that acted a lot like you! We shall not go back to that!"

"We'll fight you and your forces and drive tyou off of our world!", Caleb snapped as he unsheathed Blue Destiny ready to fight as he got cheers of agreement from the other soldiers.

"Oh really?", Rubduos questioned before he pulled out his blaster and shot Caleb in his right shoulder.

Elyon and the soldiers gasped as Caleb dropped Blue Destiny and fell to the ground.

"Caleb!", Elyon cried as she landed next to him and knelt down to him and propped his head in her lap.

"I'm... okay.", Caleb said with a weak smile as he looked up at Elyon who's eyes were watering as they showed concern for him.

"Isn't that sweet.", Rubduos said earning glares from Elyon and the other soldiers. "Well, now that you've seen what kind of fire power we have, I suggest that you surrender before this gets ugly."

"Never!", Elyon snapped. "Soldiers! Prepare for battle!"

"If that is what you wish.", Rubduos said. "You could of ended this without battle. Nice knowing some of you, seeing as most fo you will die."

Rubduos and his troops then re-entered their ship and left the palace grounds. Using her powers, Elyon healed Caleb's wound knowing tht he wanted to fight the pirates.

"Thanks.", Caleb said as he got to his feet while grabbing Blue Destiny and sheating it. "Vathek get the troops ready to march out to battle."

"They're all ready to go, Caleb.", Vathek said.

"Then let us be off.", Caleb said getting a nod from Vathek.

"Be careful.", Elyon said to Caleb.

"I will be.", Caleb said with a smile that Elyon returned.

Caleb then left with the troops to fight the pirates.

"Please watch over them all, Lord.", Elyon prayed as she takes to the sky to fend off the ships that are flying through the air. "Please watch over all of us."

_Present time_

In the upper atmosphere of Metamoor, a large fold opens with the Voltron Force flying through it in thier robot lions. They waste no time flying towards the battle that's taking place on Metamoor.

"Looks like we've arrived right in the middle of a fight.", Marcus said as they were getting closer to the battle that was taking place.

"And it seems that someone is trying to fight off the air forces on their own.", Jun said as she spotted a young female with pale blonde hair dressed in a teal green gown blasting ships out of the sky.

"I know that girl!", Harold said. "That's Elyon Brown! Cornelia said that she was ruling on another world as the queen."

"Looks like she's doing well.", Malcom said. "But she may need some help."

"Then let's give her a hand!", Angelo said. "Red and Green are with me in the air. Yellow and Blue hit the ground and take out those tanks!"

"Roger that!", Marcus, Jun Lin, Malcom, and Harold said as they all split up.

Once on the ground Yellow and Blue Lion went to work trashing the tanks that were attacking the Meridian forces. Needless to say that Caleb, Vathek, and the other soldiers were surprised to see this happening.

"Where did they come from?", Vathek questioned.

"I don't know.", Caleb said. "But it seems that they're not friends with the pirates! And right now, that's good enough for me!"

As for Elyon, she was blasting the back of the pirate fighter ships letting them crash to the ground when she saw the Black, Red, and Green Lions flying towards her.

"Oh, no you don't!", she shouted as prepared to blast them thinking they were with the pirates.

Suddenly, Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin flew in front of Elyon surprising her.

"Elyon, wait!", Will said. "They're on our side!"

"Will?", Elyon questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"To help, of course!", Hay Lin said flashing her beaming smile as the three lions flew by them and began attacking the pirate fighter ships.

"What's with them?", Elyon questioned pointing at the three lions.

"They're my future cousins!", Hay Lin replied smiling as a pirate ship came flying at them.

"Aw crap!", Will said as the ship closed in on them only to be stopped by Angelo and the Black Lion as it bit down on the ship's wing with it's powerful jaws and flung the ship to the ground.

"You five okay?", came Angelo's voice from the loud speaker in Black Lion.

"Yeah!", Will said. "Thanks for the save!"

"No problem!", Angelo said. "Now we just have to send these pirates running!"

"Something tells me that easy than it sounds.", Irma said as she looked around at all of the ships in the air and the tanks and pirates on the ground.

"Then we keep fighting!", Angelo said as he flew off and began attcking other ships by either blasting them or striking them down with Black Lion's claws.

"Well, this day just keeps getting weirder.", Elyon said.

"You have no idea.", Taranee said before she hit a ship with a fireball sending it crashing to the ground.

"Nice shot, T!", Irma said.

"Who needs a big clunky ship when you have your own fire power?", Taranee bragged with a smirk.

"You said it, Taranee!", Irma said. "Let's show these Votron chumps how it's done!"

*SMACK!*

"OW!", Irma shouted after being hit upside the head by Hay Lin who now had her hands on her hips as she hovered in front of Irma.

"That's my Aunt Jun and future cousins you're insulting!", Hay Lin said to Irma. "Not to mention Cornelia's father!"

Hay Lin then turned her attention to Taranee, who looked pretty surprised by what Hay Lin did to Irma.

"And as for you!", Hay Lin said to Taranee getting her attention. "As sorry as I am about Cornelia and Peter breaking up, it's his own fault!", she said making Taranee gasp. "If he had just spent a bit more time with her, then they'd still be together! And deep down, you know this, Taranee!"

Taranee's shocked look turned into a glare at what Hay Lin said. Just about everyone was on Cornerlia and Angelo's side which made Peter looking like a bad guy! And she wasn't going to stand for it.

"Now you listen to me!", Taranee snapped. "Angelo is the one who..."

"Fight now! Talk later!", Will said after blasting a ship out of the sky.

With a huff, Hay Lin and Taranee turned from each other and flew off to help in the battle.

"Did Hay Lin say the Cornelia's father was here?", Elyon asked Will as they were blasting away at some ships.

"Yeah!", Will said. "He's in the Yellow Lion attacking the tanks!"

"Wow!", Elyon said as she saw the Yellow Lion tear a tank in half. "Wait! Where's Cornelia?"

"Long story short. She got poisoned and is now recovering.", Will answered.

"Poisoned?", Elyon questioned fearing for her best friend.

"Don't worry.", Will said as she blasted a ship. "She's okay."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Elyon went back to fighting. Watching the battle, from the command ship, was Rubduos wasn't to surprised to see the Voltron Force.

"The Voltron Force.", Rubduos said with a sneer. "They never cease to amaze me. And it seems that the fairies Pirate King Durran mentioned are here as well."

"Captian Rubduos! Our tanks are being taking out and our ground troops are losing to the planet's forces!", a crewman said while checking the scanners.

"And our air forces?", Rubduos questioned.

"Over half have been taken down by the combined efforts of the three lions, and their new allies!", another crewman informed from the scanners.

"Then I suppose we have no choice but to retreat with what we have.", Rubduos said. "Call a retreat! And send out our giant friend."

"Yes, Sir!", a female crewman said before punching in a command on her panel.

Out on the battlefield the battle was raging on when some flares shot out from the command ship.

"What the heck?", Caleb questioned before the pirates began running back to the command ship. "They're retreating?"

"But why?", Vathek questioned.

"Maybe they're afraid of the metal beast.", Caleb figured.

"Looks like we drove them off.", Malcom said to Harold through their com-link. "So, you know what that means."

"Yeah.", Harolds said before contacting Angelo. "Angelo! We may have a problem. A 'bigger' problem."

"I was thinking the same thing.", Angelo said as the remaining pirate fighter ships were heading back to the command ship. "Black Lion to Green and Red! Let's land and join up with Blue and Yellow.", he ordered as he flew Black Lion down towards Yellow and Blue Lion with Will, Hay Lin, Irma, Taranee, and Elyon following them.

"Roger that!", Jun Lin said as she flew Green Lion towards Yellow and Blue.

"Right behind you.", Marcus said doing the same with Red Lion.

"What's going on, Angelo?", Will asked as they all landed.

"The pirates aren't done yet.", Angelo said from the Black Lions loud speackers.

"But they retreated.", Hay Lin said.

"But they have one more card to play.", Jun Lin said from the Green Lion loud speackers.

"And that is?", Irma questioned when suddenly the pirate command ship began to take off.

"You're about to find out.", Harold said from the Yellow Lion loud speackers as everyone looked at the ship as it was lifting off.

Once the ship was high enough, Rubduos gave the order.

"Release it!", he said to one of the crewmen.

"Yes, Sir!", the crewman said as he began to punch in a command on his panel.

Outside the ship a large bay door open where a something was launched from it. Once it landed everyone from the Voltron Force to the Guardians and Metamoorians saw what it was. It was a gaint robot that had one red eye and claws for fingers and toes.

"Ladies and gentlemen.", Angelo said getting their attention. "This is our big problem.", Angelo said knowing what he and the rest of the Voltron Force had to do.

"Somethings never change.", Harold said.

**A/N: Well it looks like Metamoor is on the pirates' list. And now the Voltron Force is there and is about to fight one of the pirate's giant robots. Time to go to work fellas!**

**Please review.**


	13. Enter Voltron

**_Last chapter..._**

_"What's going on, Angelo?", Will asked as they all landed._

_"The pirates aren't done yet.", Angelo said from the Black Lions loud speackers._

_"But they retreated.", Hay Lin said._

_"But they have one more card to play.", Jun Lin said from the Green Lion loud speackers._

_"And that is?", Irma questioned when suddenly the pirate command ship began to take off._

_"You're about to find out.", Harold said from the Yellow Lion loud speackers as everyone looked at the ship as it was lifting off._

_Once the ship was high enough, Rubduos gave the order._

_"Release it!", he said to one of the crewmen._

_"Yes, Sir!", the crewman said as he began to punch in a command on his panel._

_Outside the ship a large bay door open where a something was launched from it. Once it landed everyone from the Voltron Force to the Guardians and Metamoorians saw what it was. It was a gaint robot that had one red eye and claws for fingers and toes._

_"Ladies and gentlemen.", Angelo said getting their attention. "This is our big problem.", Angelo said knowing what he and the rest of the Voltron Force had to do._

_"Somethings never change.", Harold said._

**A/N: Just so you should know, the Robot Lions are the ones from the _"Voltron Force"_ show. They look more like lions than the look they had in the old _"Voltron"_ show. But the old show still rocks!**

_**Now back to the story!**_

**Chapter 13: _Enter Voltron_**

"That's one giant robot!", Irma said as the giant machine came walking towards them.

"And it has just one mission.", Harold said. "Taking us out!"

"And they always fail!", Jun Lin said. "So what else is new?"

"Nothing!", Marcus said. "We protect the innocent and kick butt!"

"Then let's do what we do best!", Malcom said ready to fight.

"Will! Keep everyone back!", Angelo said as he had Black Lion turn to look down at Will and the other Guardians.

"What are you going to do?", Will questioned.

"Our job.", Angelo said as he and the rest of Voltron Force flew towards the robot warrior.

"So what's the game plan?", Marcus questioned.

"Take out that robot without doing much damage to the land!", Angelo said. "Red and Green, go for his legs! Yellow and Blue, take care of those arms!"

No words were said as Red Lion attacked the robot's left arm while Blue Lion went after the right leg followed buy Green Lion went after the right arm, and the Yellow Lion attacked the left leg. And finally the Black Lion attacked the head of the robot. All were doing good until the robot unleashed a wave of power that sent the Lions flying off of it. The Lions landed on their sides but quickly recovered.

"What the heck was that?", Marcus questioned as he and the rest of Voltron Force got their Lions to their feet.

"No clue!", Jun Lin said. "But it packs a punch!"

"Whatever it is, it has to be stopped.!", Harold replied.

"No argument there!", Malcom said as he noticed the robot was about to unleash another attack. "Incoming!"

Everyone braced themselves as the attack was fired knocking them back a bit. Watching this from his command ship, Rubduos smiled proud of how his robot was handling the Voltron Force.

"Excellent!", Rubduos said with a smirk. "It seems that the energy crystals, of this world, are making my robot stronger than it was before! Tell me, how much of the crystals do we have were used to fuel my robot?"

"Only 10%, Sir.", the crewman, Rubduos was talking to, said.

"Only 10%?", Rubduos questioned in surprise before a smirk grew on his face. "That is most impressive.", he said as he continued to watch the battle unfold.

As for the Voltron Force, they were getting their blows in, but the robot was just to strong for them.

"This robot is strong!", Malcom said. "A lot stronger than the ones we fought in the past!"

"And I can tell you why!", Jun Lin said. "Scanners are picking up a strange power source powering the robot."

"A new power source?", Harold questioned.

"Yeah!", Jun Lin said. "And here's the kicker! The energy signiture is the same that's coming from the mountians nearby!"

"So, the pirates are using whatever they took from the mountians here!", Marcus figured. "That's not good!"

"Angelo! I think we better bring out the big guns!", Harold suggested.

"I couldn't agree more!", Angelo said as they all got their Lions ready. "Let's do this!", he said as they all took to the sky surprising the Guardians and Metamoorians who were suddenly confused by their actions.

"What are they doing?", Caleb questioned.

"Are they running away?", Irma questioned.

"No way!", Will said. "They wouldn't do that!"

"And how can you be so sure?", Taranee questioned.

"Look!", Hay Lin said as she kept her eyes on the Lions.

Everyone looked up to see the Lions go a bit faster as they began to glow a bit.

"Ready to form Voltron!", Angelo said ready to end this battle. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infercells up! Megathrusters are go!", he said as he and the others activated what needed to be activated, in their Lions.

"Let's! Go! Voltron Force!", the five of them shouted as the Lions flew up faster.

The Lions then let out a mighty roar as they began to make a change. The Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow Lions' legs folded inwards while the Black Lion outstretched it's legs as all of them pulled their tails in.

"Form feet and legs!", Angelo said to Yellow and Blue Lion.

Blue and Yellow Lion transformed themselves into legs and feet.

"Feet and legs formed!", Malcom and Harold said.

"Form arms and body!", Angelo said to Red and Green Lion.

The Red Lion connected with Black Lion's upper right leg while Green Lion connected with Black Lion's upper left leg.

"Arms and body formed!", Marcus and Jun Lin said.

Then, Blue Lion connected with Black Lion's lower right leg and Yellow Lion connected with Black Lion's lower left leg forming a giant robot of their own!

"And I'll form the head!", Angelo said as the Black Lion's head opened up to show a metallic face with what looked like a blue mask with yellow eyes.

Voltron was formed!

"What on Metamoor is that?", Vathek questioned.

"Voltron.", Will said in a whispered voice as she and the others marveled at the giant robot that was coming in for a landing.

As Voltron came in for a landing, the Green, Red, Yellow, and Blue Lions let out a mighty roar before making a powerful landing that shook the ground.

"Whoa!", Elyon said as she and the others felt the powerful vibration. "Now that was powerful!"

"Tell me about it!", Hay Lin said.

Back on Erutana, everyone looked with amazment at Voltron through the wide sreen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may introduce you all to Voltron.", Sam said.

"Wow!", Susan said. "That's big!"

"COOL!", Chris said.

"Tatally!", Stephen said. "So, what can it do now?"

"Just watch.", Sam said.

"Be careful, you guys.", Cornelia said worrying about her father and Angelo.

Back on Metamoor, the Voltron Force was ready to fight and defeat the robot that stood before them.

"Let's finish this fight!", Angelo said as he had Voltron charge at the robot!

Once close enough, Voltron hit the robot with a hard right followed by a hard left which knocked the robot back a few feet. Well... A few giant robot feet that is. You get the idea! The robot quickly gained it's balance and took a fighting stance. Once it did this, it's claws, on it's hands glowed and extanded! It then jumped at Voltron and swiped at it. But Voltron quickly jumped back, dodging the attack.

"Jun Lin! Plasma Cannon!", Angelo said as he rasied Voltron's left arm.

"You got it!", Jun Lin said as she actuivated the back cannon on Green Lion.

The blast from Green Lion's cannon was fired, but the robot used it's claws to block the attack! It then fired a powerful laser from it's eye which knocked Voltron back a few feet. It then began to fired more laser blast from it's eye which Voltron dodged quickly by taking to the air. The robot then took off after them with the rockets in it's feet. Soon the two were trading blow for blow in an attempt to defeat one another. Seeing this from his command ship, Rubduos knew how this would end if it were to continue the way it was going.

"We need to gain the upper hand!", he said before he looked down at the Guardians and those wth them. "And I know just how to gain the upper hand!", he said with a smirk. "Have the robot target those fools on the ground!"

"Yes, Sir!", the crewman said as he punched in a few commands for the robot.

Suddenly, the robot moved back from Voltron and aimed it's laser eye at those on the ground and fired a powerful blast at them.

"No!", Angelo yelled as the blast was fired.

"Hay Ln!", Yan Lin cried fearing for her niece.

Seeing this from Erutana, the families of the girls as well as their boyfriends saw this and were scared for them. As well a Cornelia, who was afraid for her best friend, Elyon. But were releaved when they saw Elyon put up a powerful force field to block the attack.

"Thank Heavens!", Anna said breathing a sigh of relief along with the others.

But then the force field fell as Elyon fainted from the strain of blocking the attack. Caleb was able to catch her but he along with the others knew that she was going to be out of it for a while.

"What now?", Irma questioned as the robot was preparing to fire another blast.

Suddenly, Voltron flew down to where they were to block the attack.

"Form Green Center!", Angelo said to the rest of the team.

Suddenly, Voltron seperated and reformed with the Black Lion as the left arm and the Green Lion as the body and head. Once it landed in front of Will and the others, Voltron outstretched it's arms and...

"Form Boomerang Shield!", Jun Lin said as she had Votron's hands slam together.

Once it did this, a thing of energy was created and formed a circular green shield on the left arm of Voltron. Sticking out of the edge of the shield were three spikes. Voltron then took a defencive stance as the robot fired a powerful laser blast at it. But with the shield, at the ready, Voltron was able to block the attack protecting the others!

"Phew!", Will said. "That was a close one!"

"I don't think it's over yet!", Irma said as she saw the robot power up it's eye for another blast.

The robot then fired a power laser beam from it's eye at Voltron. Once again, Voltron used the shield to block the continuous laser beam and deflect the beam back at the robot hitting it in the eye, which got cheers from the Metamoorian troops. As for the Voltron Force, they saw that the robot's laser eye was damaged and ready to be taken out.

"I think it's blade time!", Jun Lin said as she had Voltron take to the sky.

"Couldn't agree more!", Angelo said. "Form Black Center!"

Once again, Voltron seperated and reformed with the Green Lion as the left arm and the Black Lion as the body and head.

"Form Blazing Sword!", Angelo said as he had Voltron's hands come together.

Once it did this, a thing of energy was created and the arms stretched it out and it became a mighty sword ready to cut down the pirate's robot.

"Time to end this!", Angelo said as he had Voltron fly at the robot.

Once it was close enough, Voltron brought the Blazing Sword down on the robot cutting through it! Everyone watched as the robot fell apart from where it was slashed at and then blow up and burn up in the explosion leaving very little of itself. Seeeing this, Rubduos knew it was time to leave.

"Let us leave this world.", Rubduos said to the helmsman. "For now."

"Yes, Sir!", the helmsman said as he steered the command ship towards space and had it leave the world of Metamoor.

As the ship flew through space at max speed, Rubduos sat in his captian's chair with a smirk on his face as he reviewed the battle that just took place.

"Now if 10% can do that much, for a robot, then think of what these crystals can do for our ships.", he said with a smile. "We must get more! But for now we must leave. But we will be back, Metamoor! That is a promise!

Back on Metamoor, Voltron had seperated back into it's five robot lions and they had landed among the Guardians, Elyon, and her troops who gave them a hero's welcome for defeating the pirates. Needless to say that Elyon was quite surprised to see Harold Hale among them.

"Ummm... Hi, Mr. Hale.", Elyon said with a somewhat nervous smile.

"Hello, Elyon.", Harold said with a smile. "Or should I say, Your Majesty?", he questioned making Elyon blush a bit.

"You were amazing, Aunt Jun!", Hay Lin said to her aunt. "Wait! That was you in control when your lion was the body, right?"

"Of course it was!", Jun Lin said with a proud smile. "Which ever lion is the body controls Voltron."

"And I'm guessing that each lion has their own weapon when they form the body.", Will said to Angelo.

"You got it.", Angelo said. "And Voltron gets a special ability depending on with lion is the center."

"So, what happened now?", Will asked.

"Now, we find out what kind of energy gave the robot it's power boost.", Angelo said. "According to Aunt Jun, the source of it's power comes from the mountians of this world."

"You must mean the energy crystals, in the mountians.", Elyon replied as she walked up to Will and Angelo. "That Rubduos guy said something about using them to power their ships."

"Not to mention their robots.", Malcom added.

"We still beat the thing.", Marcus said.

"Perhaps.", Malcom said. "But ten to one, this was a trial run. They'll find a way to use the crystals better. And that could be a major problem for all the Known Worlds."

"Including Kandrakar!", Taranee said.

"Which means that the pirates will be coming back here.", Harold said.

"Then we'll fight them!", Caleb said.

"You're brave.", Angelo said. "I'll give you that. But may I suggest that you use the energy crystals to protect your world."

"Like making force fields to protect your cities, towns, and villages.", Jun Lin suggested.

"A little offence wouldn't hurt either.", Marcus said.

"That could work, except Metamoor is a bit behind on technology.", Elyon said.

"What about Kandrakar?", Malcom questioned.

"Nothing.", Irma said.

"Well, you may be able to use your powers as the Heart of Metamoor to use the energy crystals the way you want them.", Jun Lin said to Elyon.

"Worth a shot.", Elyon said. "By the way, how did you guys find out about the pirates being here?"

"That's easy.", Malcom said. "We have a satillite in this part of the universe that alerts us to any pirate movement."

"So, when thy came to your world, we were alerted to them being here.", Angelo said.

"Well, on behalf of the people of Metamoor, I thank you for helping us in our hour of need.", Elyon said as she shook Angelo's hand.

"Just doing what we do.", Angelo said with a smile.

"So, when will the pirates be coming back here, Aunt Jun?", Hay Lin asked.

"No clue.", Jun Lin said. "But I do know that they're planning on a way to sneak onto this world, without being spotted."

As for Rubduos, he was walking through the halls of his command ship only to end up at the door of one who could help him. He pressed the button on a panel to open the door and enter the room. Once in the room, he looked around to see that it was the way it's always been. Dark blue walls and ceiling with a green carpet floor. Sitting in the center of the room, in a lotus position, was a female with purple skin like the other pirates. She had pink hair that went down a little past her shoulder and green eyes. She was dressed in a navy blue robe and slippers with a silver headband and bracers. Around her neck was a black leather chocker with a silver snake hanging from it.

"Hello, Canna.", Rubduos said to the woman as he stood before the woman. "How's my favorite mystic doing?"

Canna, who was meditating, opened her eyes and looked up at Rubduos with a sly smile.

"I take it that you want me to help you with your little 'Lion' problem.", Canna said with a smirk.

"Can you help?", Rubduos asked the woman.

"Of course I can.", Canna said in a bored tone. "I saw the battle through my telepathy and found a way to attack the Voltron Force and their new allies."

"Excellent.", Rubduos said. "When do you plan on doing this?"

"I already have.", Canna said with a smirk.

"I like your style, Canna.", Rubduos said as he turned to leave the room. "Would you like to join me for dinner in a few hours?"

"Rubduos. You charmer you.", Canna said with a smirk that Rubduos returned. "I think I will be able to join you for dinner."

"Then I will see you in an hour.", Rubduos said before leaving the room.

As he walked down the halls, of his ship, Rubduos smiled to himself.

"Soon, the Voltron Force and their new friends will be out of my way.", he said to himself. "And then Metamoor and their energy crystals shall belong to the Pirate Hoard!", he said before he broke out into sinister laughter!

**A/N: Well folks, the robot may be beaten, but Rubduos' mystic, Canna, has set a plan in motion to get rid of our heroes! Question is, what kind of plan is it and how will it affect our heroes?**

**Please review.**


End file.
